Flower Shop
by Okamidemon
Summary: Literally an AU where Ace is a high school student, senior year, and Sabo is a florist... I don't know how else to describe this. READ THE FIC TO FIND OUT! :0 Yeah, um... Ace x Sabo...
1. Chapter 1

I sat, staring right at the white board that my teacher stood in front of. It probably looked like I payed attention, but I really wasn't doing any percent of that. All the words my teacher spoke came to me as some foreign language. This was my last year in high school and it was already the second semester. I was amazed by how long I had been staying in this boring school. Only a few months left to go and then, I would be out, but... to do what? I didn't know.

Everyone expected me to know, yet I didn't. Am I wrong for not knowing, I would question myself before just tossing that out of my mind and running off to enjoy my young life. I let out a sigh and looked to the door of the classroom. It was closed, like usual. I wanted to go already. Lunch was next after this class. It wouldn't be the end of school, but even lunch was wonderful to me. I would be able to not have to sit around, I could shout or talk however loud I wanted, and finally... I got to eat.

I felt myself chuckled softly at the thought of eating and the foods I could get at the cafeteria. Oh, the thought of food was always nice to me. Who wouldn't feel happy when they saw food?

"Ace," someone said suddenly with and annoyed cough.

That was the only word... or name, that I understood. My eyes slowly turned to look over at the teacher who stood next to my desk. He cleared his throat and stared down at me. I had been caught.

Stepping out of the teachers' office, I gripped my head with both of my hands and let out a groan of irritation. I ruffled my raven black hair before stomping off to the roof, but before I could get there, I heard someone calling my name. Ah... it's that kid again...

I turned and looked over to the pink-haired boy that was hurrying over to me. "Coby... did you need something," I asked him with a sigh.

Coby caught his breath when he got close enough and then looked up at me with a smile. He laughed nervously before adjusting his glasses. "I couldn't find you where you usually were... Oh- did you get held back again? That's not good," he mumbled.

"Obviously it isn't a good thing," I replied to him as I turned to walk off. Coby gasped a bit before following after me. He was several years younger than me. I only knew him from Gramps.

"R-right," he nodded. He was always a nervous person when it came to everything. I wondered if he would ever be able to be more confident. Well, whatever. It is none of my business. Coby hurried up to my side and twiddled his fingers a bit. Once he gained enough confidence, he asked me, "would you come to a flower shop with me after school?"

I paused in my walk and turned to look at him, "d-did you just..."

"Ah- no. I already kinda have a girlfriend," he said with a smile and a wave of a hand. "I wouldn't ask you anyways. You're so funny, Ace-san."

"... That response is somewhat painful, Coby," I muttered. I let out a huff and started walking again. I wouldn't have wanted him to had confessed to me, since I wouldn't know how to handle one from a guy, but how he answered... Ignoring the odd pain, I asked him. "Why do I have to come?"

Coby beamed happily even though I hadn't given him a 'yes' answer, "well, you see! I- um... Kinda have this girl I like and- she likes me back too, but we haven't really told each other? Oh- so... I want to get her flowers to-"  
"Why do I have to come," I interrupted, wanting him to stop telling his perfect-sounding love life to me.

"Ah... I just would like someone to come with me," he finally answered.

And why did that have to be me... "Go ask your other friends... I have things to do," I murmured my answer.

"Like what," Coby immediately asked me in reply.

I glanced back at him and opened my mouth. "... Homework... Fine- fine! I'll come," I eventually said out loud.

Cody laughed and nodded. "You should really do your homework though, Ace-san," he told me before he checked his watch. Apparently it was nearing the end of lunch, so Coby just gave me a pat and headed of to his classes, telling me to wait for him at the gates after school. I gave him a little wave, then continued wandering around the hallways, slowly going to my next class.

"Even he's already getting a girlfriend, hm..." I looked up towards the ceiling and grumbled nonsense. Coby wasn't a bad kid, probably the sweetest one a girl could get actually. I had a few here and there. They never worked out and the girls always left me with a mark on one of my cheeks. I never hurt them or anything. They just never seemed to be the one. Some would look like angels until you meet them, and then there were those who expected me to be the truest angel. Looks aren't everything, like most say. Of course, everyone always looks for some kind of look.

The next classes started and I somehow managed to be there on time. I was usually late from just not wanting to go. There, I just sat and stared. I did the work the teacher told me to do, as in, I doodled on the papers. Usually I would actually do the work, then doodle, but today I decided to just draw. My grades weren't horrible, but they weren't amazing at all.

Once those last classes ended, I hurried out of class. I was glad that it was over. Now I get to go home... or not. I sighed when I remembered that I had to accompany Coby to a stupid flower shop. Why were flowers always given to people... I don't really understand. They always end up dying either way. They are super weak too...

When I just got the the gate, Coby quickly caught up to me. I sighed, seeing that chance of escape gone. I really didn't want to go. A flower shop is for girls and I really saw no point of me coming along. We headed to the shop which was surprisingly on the path which I took to go home. At least it wasn't farther, making me take even more time to just get back home.

The shop was placed in a nice little area. There were some houses near it and a convenient store not too far away. The building was small and decorated lightly with greens and fairy lights. It definitely wasn't a place a guy should be hanging out in. There were some stands of an array of flowers displayed outside. The plants looked like they were checked upon often with the freshwater buds resting on the leaves. In front of one stand, there were two pet bowls. One was filled with water, and the other filled with some pellets. Who was the owner who could afford to feed the strays constantly...

I sighed when we stepped into the shop. A tiny bell rang as the door was opened by Coby. The inside of the shop looked like what I expected it to look like. There were plants everywhere I looked. Different colors dotted around, giving the shop a peaceful feel to it. Just like the plants outside, the ones inside were just as cared for.

I heard Coby asking whoever was the owner about some flowers. He explained his little reasoning for them, then about what kind of flower he was thinking about. I had expected a female voice, and maybe some old lady, but that wasn't what I heard.

"How sweet of you to want to gift the lady flowers," a calm voice of a male replied.

Only for that, did I turn to look with interest. I then just stared at the shop clerk who was helping Coby. He was definitely a man. He was quite tall. Not too much taller than me, but tall. I would probably grow to that height when I reach whatever age he was. He had wavy blonde hair that was parted to his left and bangs that seemed to be trying to cover a scar. What does a florist do that gets him a scar like that, I wondered. His left eye was discolored and looked more like a light grey-purple. The other eye was a deep blue.

I must have been staring pretty intensely for him to notice. The florist glanced up at me and smiled. He chuckled softly before he spoke to me, "are you this one's friend? Do you need some flowers too?"

I gulped and quickly turned my head away, clicking my tongue as I did so. "Why the hell would I need flowers? They're stupid and useless," I muttered before turning to go. I waved a hand as I went for Coby, telling him, "I walked you here. You can get your flowers yourself now. I'm getting out of here."

And with that, I left the place, leaving Coby there suddenly. Once I knew I was out of sight from both, I started hurrying back. "What's with that guy," I mumbled as I went. For some reason, he got on my nerves. Must be because he's a guy working at a dumb flower shop, I decided. That must be it. It was embarrassing to have to even go to such a place anyways. I ruffled my hair and complained to myself in annoyance.

"Never even going near there again," is what I told myself... but I realized that it was on the way back to my home.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked . Reviews are nice and help.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't think school could get any worse. Today, I could not even focus on what I wanted to do after school today. All I thought about was that guy and how to avoid him. I could go another path, but I didn't want to. In the end, I never made up my mind. I didn't even hear the lunch bell either and I was awake.

"What the hell is with me," I muttered to myself as I stared at my feet that were slowly making their way back home. I sighed and looked up, not wanting to run into a pole or get hit by a car.

.

I walked and walk until I saw the flower shop. A groan escaped my mouth when I saw it, but I kept walking. It looked the same as ever, but there was a fancy car parked in front. That must be the person who fills up the food bowls, I joked to myself. I didn't laugh though since it was a stupid joke. He stopped and stared at the car that was sort of just blocking the whole path.

Soon, two people came out of the flower shop. There he was talking to some other man who was dressed up all nice. The blond smiled at the other as they spoke of whatever. I, for sure, thought I saw the fancy one try and touch up the flower man. That thought made me shiver from the grossness.

Even so, I watched the two for an awful long time. The blonde kept smiling and talking to this fancy man, but he looked like me when I had to talk to Gramp's friends. Oh, he looked so dead inside, I thought. The fancy one kept trying to get closer while the blond did his best to keep him away.

"Oh... I am unable today," said the blonde a bit louder. "I have to take my cousin out to explore- Ah! Look- there... He's arrived!"

I stared blankly at the two. The blonde was waving towards me, but I didn't think it could possibly be me, so I looked behind myself. There was no one behind me though. "Me," I said softly to myself as I looked back at him. I gulped as I stared at the blond's hopeful blue eye and the slightly irritated ones of the fancy man. What was I being dragged into...

Reluctantly, I meandered over and attempted a smile to the fancy one. The blond hugged me suddenly and held me close. "Isn't he cute? My apologies... Maybe next time," he said, holding me in between them like he was using me as a shield.

It was quite for some time before the other seemed to agree and say his goodbyes. The two of us stared at the leaving car until I could see it no long. Immediately, I pulled away and started yelling. "The hell! Why did you have to use me?! That guy looked pissed," I complained. The blond just sighed and walked into the shop, ignoring my yells.

"It's your good you did today. You should be happy. You saved me from that person. Yay," the blonde said not enthusiastically. He then laughed softly and looked back at me, "do you like tea? Would you like to have some? I have cookies too."

I was about to complain even more, but when I heard food, I went quiet, letting my growling stomach speak for itself. I blushed slightly before following the blond in. I decided that once I eat all the cookies, I'll leave. "What's your name," I asked as I looked around the still very green shop.

"Sabo," he answered.

"... That's it," I questioned.

"Why do you need my last name? You plan on taking it," he laughed. I didn't understand what he was joking about.

"Whatever," was my bad answer to it. I watched Sabo going to some little room and come out with cups and tea bags, as well as a bag of cookies.

"And yours?" Sabo chuckled and started making the tea from a convenient tea machine on his counter.. He opened the cookie bag and pushed it over to me. The place really looked like some fairy tale cafe now. "You can have all of them. I will be closing down in a bit anyhow, so the rest, I give to you," he told me with that warm smile he gave me before.

I took the bag and took a cookie to munch on it. Only after I ate one, did I answer to him, "Ace."

"Hm... Just that," he asked with a soft laugh.

I looked at him and huffed, "you- why do you ask that? Y-you plan on taking it?" I honestly did not know what else to say, so I repeated his comeback that he said to me.

Sabo's eyes widened at what I said. At that moment, I felt like I did a good job on countering him, until I heard him laughing again and saying what that had meant. "If you propose, I guess I will have to," he said.

I stared at him silently and thought over what he said to me and what I said to him. "Pro- prop- what... WHAT?! The fu-"

I only had started yelling before my mouth was silenced with a gently touch of a gloved finger. Sabo seemed surprised that I went quiet. He kept his finger on my lips for a little longer before pulling his hand away. "Shh," he told me. "The flowers like the quiet."

"Flowers don't have opinions," I muttered a bit more quietly. I could feel my cheeks reddening as I thought over what happened.

It was quiet again as he just filled the ready made tea in the cups. I could only hear the clicks of the cups to the marble counter as he set on in front of me, then a glass container of perfectly squared sugar cubes. The silence was broken, or rather... enhanced by his soft voice when he started talking again. "Weak... is what you said flowers were last time," he informed. He definitely did not agree with what I said, but he didn't seem angered by it. He still smiled as he asked me how many cubes I wanted. "When humanity abandons what they built... Roads, buildings, machines... What is able to overcome them," he questioned.

"Well... that," I started, but went quiet again.

"Flowers aren't weak, Ace," Sabo answered. He carefully stirred the tea he gave me and fell silent as well. I just watched him quietly, not knowing what to say. He looked like he was remembering something he regretted. If someone spoke nonsense at such a time, they would probably be the most stupid person, I may be one of the kids who don't pay attention in class and go fight with some other kids if I got pissed, but I could still tell when to shut up. Though... I usually didn't care about much people. I wondered why this man made me feel so calm and relaxed. In the silence, I just waited and looked at him. He was... quite pretty-looking for a man. His light blond hair looked so silky and soft to touch. His skin was perfect despite the scar that... to me, made him unique, and not in a bad way at all. He had more ear piercing than I did. Just a few more.

The other day, I was sure that some of the earrings were different. I don't know why I could remember that, but I did. The lobe earring on his right ear didn't change though. It still was the nicely polished ring that had a little five-petaled flower dangling from it. It looked as well taken care of as the flowers. It must be special to him.

Oh, his eyelashes are quite long too. How he opened his calm eyes to look at... Wait, he was looking at me. Sabo stared at me with his bi-colored eyes quietly. His round eyes gleamed from the peeking sun, making the dark blue shine a brighter blue. The scarred eye turned to a almost white, but tinted purple. Quickly, I felt my face heat up.

I was embarrassed from having been staring at him, I concluded. It obviously wasn't because he looked nice, right? I immediately turned my head away and covered my mouth, "t-the hell! Tell me when you are done. Don't just stare-"

Sabo leaned his head to the side before smiling, "mn... my apologies. But... I did tell you. You just didn't reply for a long while." He pushed the tea cup towards me and hummed happily. I felt like a mess and I feel like he knew. "Your tea is ready... Ace," he said again.

.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling silently. All I could hear was him. "Ace," I mumbled softly as I recalled his calm voice saying my name.

"... why are you saying your own name to yourself," someone asked. "You finally like your name?"

I shot up out of bed and looked to the door. "You- Dadan! Fuck! Don't just come into my room," I exclaimed! I didn't even realize that I said my own name.

"Don't tell me what to do! This is my house, Brat," Dadan fumed as she slammed the door. "Do your chores!"

"Fuck the chores," I yelled back. I was eventually going to go do them, but for now, I rolled back onto my bed and sighed. Grabbing a pillow, I hugged it and grumbled to myself. "Sabo... Sabo was his name," I mumbled. I groaned and shoved my face into the pillow, "why can't I think of anything else recently!" Once again, I sat up and looked around. I slid off my bed and laid on my floor to look under my bed. I reached in and patted around.

"Where was that... shitty manga," I grumbled. Soon enough, I found it and quickly took it out. The cover of it was still quite nice. It looked like some amazing action manga. No, it wasn't some hentai that I hid under my bed. It was just such a disappointment, so I tossed it under my bed. It looked cool, so I bought it, but it wasn't much action at all. "Still some sappy romance manga..."

I flipped through the pages, skimming the pages with my eyes to find something. "Not being able to think of anything else, but one person... Wasn't that some thought in this shit manga," I asked myself as I searched. I was right. There is was. The main character staring into the sunset and crying, saying how he can't think of anything else but her.

"Because I love you," I read quietly.

"... Dadan! Ace said he loves his pervy manga," a squeaky voice now said. I quickly turned around to it to see who it was.

"LUFFY! IT AIN'T HENTAI," I yelled and chucked the manga on the ground before getting up to chase after my little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the pencil that I dragged along the lined paper. Again, I was just doodling and not doing work. I let out a sigh and slumped onto my desk, letting out a groan of frustration. If I was left alone, I may have just stayed like this for until the last bell rang. I watched the lines and curves turn into a drawing of a person slowly. My pencil ran across the paper and left squiggles of lines. Not too squiggly though. Just enough… A few circles here and there to finish it off, then there you go.

It was quiet for some time as I examined my paper that I had drawn on. I just listened to the teacher talking about some things like a quiz coming up. Then, the bell rang. Students all started moving. Most of them got up and left, then some just relaxed in their chair for a little to wait for their friend to come over from the other side of the class or something. I just sat there, not moving and just staring at my paper.

"Yo, Ace, what are you doing just sitting there? Asleep? School has ended," someone said to me as they made their way over.

"I heard… I'm not asleep," I mumbled when they came over. "I just realized that I drew a person," I explained before getting up. I closed my workbook, not before I took a second glance at my doodle. Putting that away, I turned to my friend and leaned back against my desk, "what do you want? Going to play somewhere?"

"Nah, not today. I got caught recently so I have to stay. My girl said she won't see me if I don't repent, so…"

"Man, she sounds like a sweetie," I hummed in amusement. "I still got no one."

"Don't go hitting on my girl… You have someone in mind though, right? Said you were drawin' someone," my friend said to me. He was probably curious about who it could be.

"That? No way," I replied before looking to the side to think. Who I drew being the person I like? "You think this is some romance manga? That was just some random character. No one special…"

"Hm… if you say so," he laughed. We talked a bit more about some random things and possible days to hang out for a while longer. I stayed until he had to head to the after school class he got. After that, I headed back. I walked the same speed, the same distance and the same path.

I somehow hoped that he was going to be outside doing something. He would see me, then ask me to come hang around. I paused and could feel myself getting a bit embarrassed at what I was thinking. I couldn't love a guy, right? Girls were the best, for eternity. "Maybe it's because he tends flowers and acts like a girl… Must be," I murmured. Him tending flowers was true, but he didn't at all act like a girl. I just wanted to make myself think that.

At that moment, someone ran up to me from that direction. A super cute girl, she was. She held a small bouquet of flowers in her pretty little hands. The wrapping and decor seemed to match her carefully painted nails too. I looked down at her quietly and just waited.

How she caught her breath while trying to look her best was adorable to me. "Did you need something," I asked as a little push for her to say whatever it is. I didn't recognize her. She maybe went to another school.

"U-um," she started, brushing her bangs behind her ear as she straightened up. "I know you don't know me much and… I go to another school too, but w-would you maybe… give me a chance and-"

"Mn… Sure," I replied before she could finish. I knew what she was going to say. Who wouldn't know. I chuckled softly before taking the bouquet. The girl seemed surprised, but happy. I looked at the flowers quietly. They must be his flowers, I thought to myself before shaking my head. Why am I thinking about him again?! I have this cute girl now, so I don't need to think of anyone else!

The girl panicked when she saw me shaking my head, "is something wrong?" Only then did I realize that I did that. I just laughed and smiled, telling her that it was nothing.

"Let's go somewhere to enjoy ourselves. Get to know each other," I suggested. I received a quick nod as an answer, then we were off. This felt right to me. To have a girl by my side and think of girls for such things… right?

 **.**

We did all the things that all new couples would be doing. First, to a place to eat, then the arcade to play some games… On our little date, I noticed that something had caught her eyes. She had a taste in cute things. We went into the little shop despite her shy refusals. This was fun. I enjoyed myself quite a lot. This is how a date should be.

I watched her happily hold the small pink bag that held what I had bought her in it. She looked so happy and just adorable. I learned a lot about her, like what she likes and hobbies she had. She sounded like the perfect girl anyone would love to have as a lover. "It's getting late. I'll walk you home, or at least to a ride or something," I told her.

She seemed surprise, but she nodded in agreement. So, we headed off to wherever her home was. We didn't get to her house fully. She told me, at a point, that her sister was actually near the place so she would meet with her. I was alright with that, since it wasn't her walking alone.

We waved to each other when got in front of a small grocery store. I asked her if she enjoyed the day and she replied with a nod. Knowing that she had a good time made me glad. I told her just that with a grin. Then, she did the somewhat unexpected. She shyly came up to me and pressed her soft lips against my cheek. My face flushed red, since I didn't expect the shy girl to do that. She stepped back and waved again before she hurried off into the store.

I stared with my face still a bit red as I touched the cheek she kissed. How cute, I thought before smiling again. I then nodded before turning around to head home. This was definitely the perfect day. Maybe she will be the best girlfriend I would have yet. I smiled again and hummed contently.

"Hm… So you're the one who received her flowers," someone familiar said.

I looked up in front of me. My eyes opened wide as if in shock when I saw who it was. I wonder why seeing him made my happy heart sink a lot.

Sabo stood there, dressed warmly. He wore a thick blue scarf and kept his body wrapped warm with a dark trench coat. His eyes scanned me and stopped at the flowers that I was given. He adjusted his scarf over his mouth and pulled his knitted hat down a little as well. "She's cute," he said after the long silence. "Good for you…"

I gulped before trying to say something. I didn't even know what I wanted to say, so all I replied with was, "y-yeah…"

I could feel Sabo looking at me with his two-colored eyes. "Those flowers," he then started. He smiled at me, but it seemed odd. "They were given to someone good… Take good care of them, won't you," he asked quietly. He then looked to the flowers again and mumbled something. I didn't hear it well, which was probably the point, but it sounded like he said something about 'regret,' which confused me greatly.

"Where… are you headed," I asked, not liking the weird atmosphere. I watched the blond quietly as he just kept silent. He looked to the side and stared at the passing cars.

Sabo then smiled again, but he didn't look at me as he replied to my question with a cold, "why does it matter to you?"

I didn't expect too much and I didn't even know him too well. Not answering my question seemed normal to me, but how he said it bothered me. Did I do something wrong? It annoyed me so much. "The hell… Why the hell are you so pissed? Don't fucking take it out on me," I hissed.

That seemed to piss off Sabo even more. He stopped smiling and glared down at me. I felt like a fight could start at any time, but Sabo soon just walked passed me. He didn't say anything else and just left.

I grumbled to myself as I saw him leave like that. Why he was so angry, I didn't understand. I didn't try and find out either… There was no point to do so at that time. He was just some florist and that was it. That day ended like that. I went home and did my homework. Before I slept, I sent a good night message to my new girlfriend. I did think of him again, but I just blocked him out of my mind. I had someone else I could think about now.

 **.**

For more than a month, I hadn't seen him. I finally had a girlfriend again and she was perfect. My grades actually got a lot better because of me wanting to do that for her. After school, I would go another path to meet her since it was more convenient for her, so I hadn't even seen that little shop in a long while. My mind wasn't stuck with him in it like those first couple of days after I met him, which was… quite nice. I wasn't confused or frustrated now that I had her.

Even so, somewhere in the depths of my mind, I felt uneasy. Still, he was there, but I just buried myself with other things to think about. What was so special about him that kept him there? It was such a short meeting. All he did really was use me as an excuse, then feed me, lecture me about flowers, and then tease me more.

Only when I would be the most bored, with absolutely nothing to do, would I think of him. I hated thinking about him since it made me feel mad again. Some part was sad for some reason. Maybe I missed the cookies he gave me. I ate a whole lot of cookies, but none seemed to taste the same. I decided that he cooked and baked too. How girly, I would think.

My new girlfriend seemed to be able to do that too. She liked baking and cooking. It was nice of her to always bring me some snacks she made. They were really tasty. I would always look forward to them when I go to meet her. Our relationship was pretty nice, but we haven't gone too far. Several hugs, snuggles and kisses were it. There was a point where it seemed like we were going there, but I ended up not continuing.

I sighed as I stared out of the window that was on the other side of the classroom for me. I just wanted to see her again to wrap my arms around her waist. I wanted to pull her close and feel her warmth and bury my face into her small neck. Only then, would I feel as calm as I did when he...

When the bell rang, I immediately took out my phone and turned it on. I waited for it to load up before checking my messages. "Ah… she's busy today," I muttered sadly. What I wanted to do was off the list now. Usually when she is busy, I would still walk the way I take to see her. It must be because I was used to it.

Packing up my stuff, I pushed in my chair and headed out. Today, I didn't take that step towards that way though. The one I took was the one passing the flower shop. If I just walk fast enough, nothing would happen, is what I told myself. But, unluckily for me, there was a car blocking the way.

"It's that fancy one again from before," I mumbled to myself as I stared at the quite beautifully made luxury car. It was a creme white, but I couldn't even see a bit of dirt on it. That man who owned it most definitely was some millionaire. Why he came to such a tiny flower shop was what I was wondering. Perhaps Sabo was at some event and his work caught this man's eye. Thinking about it made me a bit riled up. I did not know why I was angry and I was not trying to find out why.

The car door opened from the driver's seat and a stranger came out. This person was dressed as well, but the look was like a butler, and indeed he was. He walked to the back seats and opened the door. The fancy one came out and then… I watched from afar as Sabo was helped out of the car. He looked the same from the last time I saw him. His wavy blonde hair was kept well and at the same length. I never really looked too much on his body and he usually wore some layers, so I wasn't too sure of any difference. His smiles to the man still looked like his smiles he would always have.

I stayed dead silent as I watched the fancy one do all that I wanted to do with my girlfriend. His arms wrapped around Sabo's waist where his disgusting hands locked together as if he was making sure Sabo couldn't get away. I watched as the man leaned closer to the left side of Sabo where there peaked a scar. I didn't know what he did since I was at a angle where I wouldn't be able to see, but I saw Sabo flinch in some way.

Quickly, I felt my hands grip into fists. I hated watching this, yet I continued. Something about this made me unhappy.

"Oh? Isn't that your cousin," I suddenly heard.

Sabo looked over to me and stared. He still stayed in the arms of the man. I only just waited for him to nod and smile, then leave the hold of the man, but I didn't hear any excuse coming from him. "Ah… it is," he said softly before looking away from me. "Just my cousin…"

Since that night I saw him, I hadn't felt disappointment, but hearing him say that today made me feel like my heart had cracked. I faintly heard the man ask if Sabo wanted to go see me, but Sabo only replied with a mumbled 'no' and laid his head onto his shoulder.

My shoulders dropped and I bit down on my bottom lip. I felt horrible and ruined so quickly. Looking to the side, I let out a sigh before turning right around to walk back. I wondered why I felt so angry and sad at the same time. In so long, I hadn't felt like this… This feeling of jealousy over someone...


	4. Extra - My Stupid Reasoning (Sabo POV)

A/N: An extra since I didn't know where else it would be logical to put this... Also, for those who don't know me, I can be very depressing sometimes, making my stories/art depressing. Even when I'm happy, I can make depressing things. Right now, I'm... I don't know. Not happy, that's for sure. Anyhow, enjoy.

Warnings: Cursing, slight sexual content

Special thanks to the one that leaves reviews! Kerennie! You're literally the only one who leaves them. Thank you so much. It really helps me! If you have a tumblr, you can message me there and I'll draw you something :D

* * *

When I saw him, I already felt like my days would get better. He reminded me of myself so much. Though a bit different, that was what made him so interesting. He seemed so kind in a way to me. Yes, he hated on the little flowers I tended, but I could say nothing. I did the same when I was at his age. Weak… is what I stated flowers were as well. I did not know how strong the tiniest ones were. They are so strong and determined to grow, yet humans… I, am here, thinking that letting this man have his way with me, will take my mind off another.

I laid, stomach down, on the luxurious bed and stared at the fancy back railing of the bed. Why did I think this was a good idea, I wondered. I let out a sigh and pushed myself up, grumbling at my sore body. Looking over to the pack of cigarettes on the bedside table, I scooted myself over to it and slipped one out of the box. "I wonder how many of these I used before I stopped," I mumbled before just tossing it onto the ground. I flopped myself back onto the bed and sighed.

Ace, was the boy's name. I scoffed, "boy, hm… Shit, I feel weird calling him that…" But to call him a man wasn't exactly right either. He was still in high school. If he had told me his grade and age, I forgot. He was friends with that pink-haired boy who looked like he was in… 9th grade. "Does that mean he's around 15 years old? What the hell," I grunted before rolling onto my stomach again.

I winced, then looked back quickly at my behind. "That bastard- Fucker didn't even," I hissed before sighing again. What did I expect really? I pushed myself up carefully again and tried to head to the bathroom, which was quite far since the room was so damn large. "Never can get used to this rich life, can I," I asked myself before getting to the bathroom.

The water turned on warm, like someone else had just used it, except that, no one had used it in a while. The shower was separate from the large tub and it was some mist shower. I didn't know how the hell I would clean myself out with mist, so I went for the tub. The water filled the tub slowly and I quickly got in once it was full. A soft breath left my lips as I felt the warm water engulf me.

After sitting there for some while, I started to clean myself of the filth the guy left in me. "I thought I told him not to do that… but when you're passed out, you don't know what the hell happens, hm," I spoke to myself. As I saw the filth dirty the waters, I quickly cupped my hands beneath it and shoved the water out, since who the hell would want that shit in the tub when they're washing? Then I just watched the water wet the whole bathroom floor from the tub quietly. The bathroom floor had a drain, but I somewhat flooded it a bit much for the single drain. It may have went out the door a bit and onto the carpet.

"Serves him right," I said before realizing that it wasn't going to be him cleaning it, but the poor maids. I sat in the tub, hands on the edge and staring at the water, reflecting about my actions. "Sorry," I mumbled eventually and suck myself into the water. Under the water, I opened my eyes and stared at the blurry sight of the lights shining through the ripples of the water from where I went under.

If I stayed like this long enough, I could die. When I die, I won't have to live. No shit, Sabo... My lungs started to hurt as I kept myself under. Suddenly, I shot out from under and gasped for air, coughing harshly as I did. I panted and coughed as I stared at the disturbed waters surrounding me. Uneasy laughs soon came from me. I covered my face with my soaked and scarred hands. My eyes took their look at the scars that stretched across my palms and fingers. Each was a reminder to me of what I had done and what I could not do. Slowly, but eventually, I lowered my hands back into the water and watched the red disperse. My lips stung and tasted of metal when I ran my tongue over them. "Why… did you let me live," I asked… someone.

"How are you feeling," the man who brought me here asked me.

"Dandy," I replied and put on that fake smile I would usually give him. I felt like everyone else around knew how fake it was, but this man was just the biggest dumbass to know.

He nodded with his happy smile and turned me around to lead me to the exit. "I'll take you back to the shop," he said as he slipped his grubby hand under my sweater and caressed my side. I didn't reply with words and just nodded. I didn't feel like talking. My lips hurt from biting the life out of them earlier and the fact that I just really did not want to talk to him.

He took me to the car and I swear his hand kept getting higher as we went. When it reached a place that was weirdly high for anyone who would be watching, it would slip back down and even lower, sometimes slipping a few fingers down my hip bones. This fucker probably thought that all this was okay since I let him bang me all he wanted last night. Again, what the fuck did I expect? I let him touch me all he wanted. It was only to the car after all. The butler driver person greeted us at the car and opened the door for both of us. He only opened one door though. Ah… I forgot his fancy car that had lots of room in the back.

I glanced to the side, then down at his groping hand. Fuck me… and I will literally be fucked again probably. I let out a soft sigh before continuing to smile and stepping into the car. Never in my life did I really hate a car trip since… I loved exploring and travelling. If I was driven to a place I already been to, it didn't matter. There were different people and different activities going on outside the car every time. What is there not to enjoy?

As I expected, the car's windows were blacked out with curtains and the heater got fired from its job. I gripped at the back of the seat as moans left my mouth. Constantly, I would grit my teeth and the bastard would ask me if I didn't feel good. Of course I didn't fucking feel good. I was being screwed by someone I hated. Sure, my body enjoyed it, but that was nature. Nature, I tell you. I didn't tell him that though, obviously. I just smiled and shook my head, giving him a kiss on the head.

He luckily was satisfied several minutes before we got back to the shop. I was able to dress myself and make sure I didn't look like I just got fucked, even though I was. Why did I want to look proper? I had no idea. That boy didn't come to see me anymore. Why, really, did I want to look good? My shop was closed today, so why did I want to even come here…

What if he came today for some reason, I would wonder before trying to push that stupid thought out of my brain. The boy already had a girlfriend. He was gifted flowers that I sold to her. Those flowers that I regretted selling... I wondered if I knew they were for him, would I have sold them? How did I feel about him? I already knew… I found him cute and adorable. He looked mature and quite handsome for him… possible age of a 9th grader. Because of that, I did not say anything and would not say anything. He was definitely straight too, so that just kicked me out of the picture.

When I saw the two together on my way home that time, it looked so perfect. The two looked like a dream anyone would wish for. A perfect girl and a perfect boy. Like a manga, I guess. Always, I was never able to have anyone. Girls would sometimes confess, but alas, I was into my own gender. If they found out, rumors were made, and there goes that. If I ever got a boyfriend, which never really happened. Some would just use me, think I look horrid, or just want to 'try,' then leave after. So, I gave up on finding someone. Sure, I do look and still think some passing guys are attractive, but I would never go out and try again. The only reason I let this rich brat have his way with me is because that boy bothers me more than all the others combined.

When I heard the car door open and saw the man step out, I scooted over carefully to get out. When I stood up, I was instantly brought into an embrace again. It felt like a cage when he locked his hands behind me. He then nibbled at my scar, not learning from the time when I told him it hurt. What did I get myself into, I thought. But then again… It made me think more of other things, which helped me not think of the boy, that was standing over there watching us.

I looked over at him with wide eyes. He probably would be unable to see my expression from that far. I felt my heart get crushed when I saw him. Even though we weren't dating or whatnot and this would make me look like I cheated, I felt heartbroken. I felt like I had to run over there and plead for understanding, but what would that do beside tell him my feelings? My eyes went blank as I watched him lifelessly. This was better, I had decided. If he thinks I'm gross and runs off, then so be it. Forget me and live without ever knowing, I told him in my head.

It was stupid information anyways. The information of me liking the young boy in just a couple of days. I presumed that I would forget as well, soon enough. Either because this was the fake 'love at first sight' thing, or my shit memory forgets him. I barely heard the man speaking to me, telling me that he was there. "Ah… it is," I said softly before looking away from what made my heart feel pain. "Just my cousin."

I just wanted to flee from this man's lock. I wanted to hurry over there again like last time and joke that he is my cousin. When the man asked me if I wanted to go see him, my eyes widened again. I was able to go, but why did I reply, "no…" When I heard footsteps, only then did I look over again to watch his figure get smaller and smaller as he walked away. There another one goes. Always… Always… people leave me. Always, I decided. I am to be alone.


	5. Chapter 4

After that 'incident' everything seemed to be going downhill for me. Just getting up the next morning was horrid. I woke up to Dadan screaming at me to get my ass up from bed. Then, I was shooed out of the house with no breakfast. When, I got to the school, the gates were closed. I had to jump the gate, hoping no teacher would see me, but of course, when the day is bad, it is bad. Seeing a teacher notice me, I quickly dashed for the school building. Hopefully my teacher would let me off. I hadn't been late in a long while. Today was just… a mess up.

When I got the the class, everyone stared at me as I walked in. I let out soft pants and went to my seat. My teacher watched me for a while before sighing and continuing his lesson. I was lucky to just have this good thing happen to me today. After I relaxed myself enough, I got out my stuff and started doing my work again. I didn't want to get yelled at for not doing work, so I did it.

Classes passed, then lunch started. Lunch was bad as well. When I got to the cafeteria, they had ran out of food. No breakfast and no lunch. It was the worst. I just went back to the classroom and just sat there. Shutting my eyes, I let out a big sigh. I just wanted to sleep again, but someone just had to come.

"Ace, I heard that you were late for class," someone said.

I stared up at the ceiling before turning my head to look at who it was. "Oh… yeah, I was. Teacher let me off though, so you don't have to nag me, Coby," I muttured.

"What is with you today… Your other friends said that you are acting weird," Coby sighed. He made his way over and looked at me. "Didn't sleep last night?"

"Nah," I replied.

"Did something happen with your girlfriend and you," Coby kept asking, trying to figure out the cause of my bad attitude.

"Nah."

"Then what happened…"

"Nah…"

"That doesn't make sense, Ace…" Coby soon gave up and told me some things to try and cheer me up. I ended up teasing a bit, which made me feel a bit better. I wasn't mean to him, don't worry. Eventually, class was starting, so Coby left. I stayed put where I was and the classes passed by again like the others.

Only during the class did I realize that I hadn't messaged my girlfriend at all today. So, right when the classes ended, I sent her a quick message. I apologized for not messaging at my usual times and she replied that it was alright. We decided to meet today since she wasn't busy again. Surely, this would make me happier.

.

I smiled when I saw her, but it felt off and tiring. Even so, I tried to act normal and, more importantly, try not to let her know how dead I was feeling. Girls must have some extra sense though, since she knew quite quickly that something was wrong.

"Ace… Is something the matter? Did something happen? Are you sick," she started questioning, then she reached up to place her soft hand on my forehead. I sighed and shook my head. I had been found out and I knew if I denied it, it wouldn't do much.

"I don't know, to be honest with you… I just… don't feel great," I told her. "Can we sit?"

She watched me her concerned eyes and nodded. So, we went to sit at a nearby bench. I took a deep breath and stared at the shifting shadows that were over us. "Can you tell me what happened," she asked me after some time,

My mouth opened to speak, but closed with nothing coming out. This seemed to make her a bit more worried, so I knew I had to talk. I didn't want her to feel too worried over me. "My chest hurts. I feel confused and like a mess. He- This guy I kinda met when I went with Coby- I think you know him- We went to get flowers for his girl. Oh- You got the flowers you gave me from that guy," I started telling her.

She listened quietly to every word I was saying to her. Every once in awhile she would nod and maybe look to the side like she was thinking. "Are you two close," she eventually asked me.

I looked down at her quickly when she asked that. "I… don't," I replied. I then looked back to the shadows, "I've only known him for… two days? Then I met you and didn't have to see him since I went another path to see you. Our first day out… After you went off to your sister, I saw him. He seemed angry and I didn't know why. I kinda got pissed too, then he just walked off after telling me to take care of the flowers."

"Maybe… he likes you," her soft voice suggested. My eyes widened and instantly turned to her. She looked up at me with her pretty eyes and said it again, "it sounds like… he likes you." Looking to the side, she then continued as she sat back on the bench, "I've seen him around. He would notice me and- he probably didn't think I saw, but he would look at me. Not in a interest of love way, I'm sure. He seemed… sad, in a way."

"Why would he like me… He has some rich guy as his lover now," I huffed. I could feel anger building when I just thought about what I saw. "I saw them together yesterday. They were hugging and all that. The guy even asked him if he wanted to come see me and he said no!"

I heard a sigh. "Hm… I don't know then," she said. She crossed her arms and tried to analyze the situation again. "But," she suddenly stated loudly before becoming quiet again. "Ace… likes me, right?"

For some reason, I hesitated for more than a second. "... of course I do. You're the one I like. Plus… he's a guy, you know." When I saw her smile, I felt happier. She was the one I liked. I couldn't possible like a guy. I nodded, then grinned before hugging her close. She seemed to feel more certain when I did this.

I wished that no one would interrupt, but this was my day of bad luck, so… My phone rang and we had to pull away. I checked my phone and grumbled. She peeked over at my phone and read the message, "your friends?" I nodded as an answer and tried to tell her that I wasn't interested in going to hang out with them, but she interrupted me and told me, "go. Don't not talk with your friends just because you have me. Go enjoy yourself with some guy stuff! Good?"

I wanted to complain, but she gave me a look that made me have to agree. I scratched the back of my head and nodded, "alright. Tomorrow though?" She gave me a big nod and a smile, telling me that it sounded good unless something came up for her.

So, my friends got lucky and I went to see them. I met them at some park that wasn't to far away. They greeted me like how they usually did and all cheered. These few friends of mine were the ones that were kind of failing in school. Bad grades, marked up disiplin cards, and saturday schools that were never attended. They weren't the greatest of friends, but… I wasn't the greatest of people either.

"Ace! We know what will cheer you up!" One slung an arm around my shoulder and started dragging me somewhere, "let's go mess with some things!"

It had been long since I vandalized things, but I didn't really want to do it again. "I don't want to," I growled as I tried to pull away.

"Come on! It isn't a big thing. Just a little place. No one goes there," they told me. I didn't believe them. These fools always did the stupidest things. I refused again, but they kept trying. It was bad that I got annoyed at many things, since… I soon agreed just to shut them up.

The bunch, which was only four other people, led me through some places I never walked. They weren't like alleyways that had no light in it or anything, so I knew that I wasn't going to get murdered. We walked for a while and I didn't see anything familiar. I did see some pet bowls when we got to our destination, which somewhat reminded me of something. We all stopped at a door that was obviously not the front entrance. It was locked, but the lot just somehow opened it by smashing the handle off. It wasn't the strongest door or lock. Whoever was the owner probably didn't think this would happen, or did not have enough money. They all went in and whistled at whatever they were seeing.

"Owner of this place did a number on us some time ago when you were with your girly," they said to me from inside. I hummed in reply as I slowly went over.

"Too weak," I asked with a soft laugh as I looked around the place. Now this… was familiar. The others had already started going through things, not caring if they broke vases or stepped on flowers. My widened eyes stared at the front of the store, "this place is…"

Plants and flowers decorated the place. I stood behind a marble counter that had a convenient tea machine on it. Never did I stand behind this counter, but I did look at that shop when I was leaving. Outside the windows was my normal path home I used to take. I knew quickly that this was that flower shop of his.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T- NOT THIS PLACE," I yelled at my friends that looked at me in confusion.

"The fuck? You maybe know this guy? He ain't important! He's jus' some fag who gets his ass pounded. Just happens to be strong for some reason," one replied to me before tossing things again. I gritted my teeth and stepped over to try to grab him. This place was not something they could touch. I wanted them out and not to ruin all his things he loved.

"Ah," I suddenly heard. My eyes darted over and stared at the blonde who was in my mind stand there. For a second, I thought I saw those same blank eyes from before, but they soon sparkled at the sight of me, "A-Ace?" That was only for a second though…

"Why did you just get silen- SHIT! He's back," my friends panicked and started darting out. I didn't plan to run with them, but they grabbed my wrist and made sure that I did. My head turned to be able to see Sabo stand there. I was done for, I thought. He was going to think that I was part of this. I'll get reported to the police and be sent to jail. After this I was sure, he would never look at me again with those two-colored eyes. I won't be able to see his smile and hang out with him- All those thoughts passed through my head so quickly that I wasn't able to think of any of them any longer.

Sabo just stood there staring at all his things laying on the floor, broken. There were vases broken and flowers crushed. Glass spread across the floor along with dirt and tools. I claimed that he would be furious or devastated, but as I passed by, he for some reason smiled. "So… this is how you felt," I heard him say softly. What was he talking about? That alone was confusing, but he then added a, "sorry…" Even before he saw the mess, the way he looked at me for that second span… Why was he happy? He looked at me then like his hopes were revived. I didn't understand him and I didn't think I ever would.


	6. Chapter 5

I frantically patted around my body before just standing there in utter shock. Where was it… my wallet. My shoulders dropped before I shook my head and searched again. I went through my bag, desk, myself, then the whole school. My memory was telling me that I dropped it then, but I did not want to believe that. I felt like my life was really ending. He's going to find it, or the cops will, then… I'll be put on the spot!

I rushed back into the school building and to the rooftop where I knew those four would be. When i got there, they were all having lunch and having their smokes like nothing bad happened. I stormed up to them and grabbed one up by the collar, "you fuckers better turn yourselves in for me!"

The one I grabbed pushed me away and started yelling, "why the fuck would we do that?! We tried to fucking help you feel better!"

"Cause' you fucking dragged me out by force, I dropped my damn wallet there! The cops will surely find it! I'll be sent to jail," I snapped before clenching my fist and sending it into one's face. "I even told you all the stop, but you dumbasses didn't fucking listen!"

The one I hit flew back into the arms of the other three. He then got up and grabbed me by the collar, "you fucker Ace- Why the hell did you not help anyhow?! If you ran on your fucking own, maybe your stupid wallet would still be on you! Don't mess with us!"

I hissed at them and grinned, "I'll tell the school all that you lot did if you try anything. You know damn well that I'm stronger than all of you, so why don't you get you fucking filthy hands off of me." Before I even got into this, I knew they would do nothing to help me. Even so, they deserved some beatings.

The four all fumed at my statement of calling them weak and soon a fight started. Luckily, or not luckily, there were some other people on the roof who saw us and hurried to report it to a teacher. The fight didn't last long at all before a teacher came to break it up. I was sent to the nurse first since they rathered not to keep us in one room together. That was a good idea of them too, since I may have grabbed anything around to smack them down again. I didn't have really bad injuries, but some bruises and scrapes here and there. Some scratches were bleeding, but I honestly didn't care. I would have just went home without treating anything if I was allowed to.

After the nurse treated me and gave me a little talk, I was sent to the principal's office and more talk happened. They sent the other four home apparently, then made me continue classes. Whether I found that unfair or not varied. They told me it's because they knew I wouldn't get into any other trouble if the other four were gone. The other four, they said, were definitely going to start some other fight. Although… I wished I could go home early.

I was sent back to class and the teacher never called on me, probably knowing I would get very pissed and not even know the answer either way. Everyone was interested in what happened, but too scared to ask. It was better that they didn't anyways. It would be a pain to tell everyone.

When all the classes ended, I just sat there and waited while everyone got up to leave. I honestly wasn't in any hurry to go home. Once I get home, I will surely get yelled at by Dadan, then more bad things would happen. I eventually got up though and made my way back home. Today, I wasn't going to meet with my girlfriend since I didn't want her to see me like this. It was a sort of punishment, I guess. Her message back of worry made my day a tad happier when I got it.

.

I thought really hard about which path to take while I stood at a street sign. Go farther by a lot, or risk having to see him, were my options. I ended up choosing the second one. Even if he sees me, he surely won't come up to me. Maybe he'll come kick my ass, I thought. My pace was slow, but eventually I saw the shop. Even seeing a bit of it made me feel regret for going with those idiots. Beating them up did make me feel better though. They deserved it… Messing up all his things, killing the flowers he tended, making it harder for him… but I was also part of it, somewhat.

Suddenly, I froze and stared towards the shop with wide eyes. Sabo stood outside of his shop talking to two other men who were obviously cops. There was even their car there parked in front. I took a step back, wanting to flee from this horror I was seeing, but before I could do that, I listened to what they were asking.

As I expected, the cops held my wallet and looked at my student ID. They asked Sabo if this was the person who ruined his stuff and told him that I had to be part of it if they were able to find that laying on the ground.

Sabo listened silently, waiting for his turn to speak. I was sure he was going to nod and tell them I was definitely part of it, but he didn't say that. "No… He's my cousin. He came by earlier yesterday. His wallet must have fallen out," is what Sabo told the cops.

I couldn't believe what I heard him say. The cops looked at Sabo with disbelief and tried to reason with him. The two were locked on the fact that it was me who did it.

However, Sabo still replied with a negative. He sighed and reached to pull my wallet right out of the cops hands. "I know my own cousin better than you two will ever know. If you dare to lay a finger on him, I will ask you two to attend court with me, do you understand? I did not even want you two to search my shop as some unnecessary help, yet you did. You two already took away one of my rights for privacy earlier. Do not dare take away something else from me… Kind officers," he murmured, seeming to try to keep some part of him calm. The cops seemed reluctant to let this off, but soon enough, after a time of silence and staring, they decided to let Sabo be.

They got into their car and drove off, leaving Sabo there. Sabo watched them go before looking into my wallet and staring at the ID picture. He then sighed and held my wallet close to his chest before smiling slightly like he was so relieved of something. Suddenly he jolted when he heard the itching of my shoe on the ground. He turned to look over at me with shocked eyes before staring.

"A-ah… here," Sabo said quickly as he made his way over to me. His hand went for mine, but it flinched away for some reason. I raised my hand up for him quietly. He held my wallet for a moment longer before setting it in my hand. "If… there are some things missing, you can come inside to look," he told me.

I didn't reply and just opened my wallet to look at my things. Everything was there where they were. The few cash dollars I had were all there too. I glanced up to see Sabo watching my fingers flip through my wallet. He seemed more worried than I was about if something was missing. "Can I look inside," I asked.

He looked up at me immediately and for a second our eyes locked onto each other before he turned away and headed back to his shop. "Come in. It's still a bit messy, but-"

I followed after him and listened. "Why did you tell the cops that," I interrupted when he got inside. "You saw me, didn't you?! Why-"

Sabo was quiet as he let me talk. "You wouldn't do something like that… I'm sure… Did you then? Did you do it, or were you only brought by those other four," he asked with his soft and calming voice.

"No- but…"

"Throw away those friends, Ace… They are no good. Things like vandalizing, drugs, fighting… don't do those things," Sabo mumbled as he slowly turned to face me.

I looked at him and sighed, "I already did… These wounds are from a fight I had with them. Either way… who are you- I mean… Why do you care to even tell me that? Even if I wasn't the one who did this, we're not that close, you know…"

Sabo smiled slightly and looked over to me. He touched his gloved hands together, then ran one up his arm that was covered by a black long-sleeved cardigan. My eyes followed the hands that passed the scar on his neck, then stopped on the scar of his eye. I didn't understand what he was doing, but it was captivating in a way. He sighed softly before letting his hand fall back to the other to link a few of his slender fingers together. "I used to be like you. You know… delinquents of the school. Vandalizing things, getting into fights," he started saying. I didn't believe a guy like his could be one, but I did know barely anything about him. He smiled more as he spoke and laughed a little, probably finding how he was before humorous. "I was a mess. You… are nothing compared to how I was. I smoked, did some other things that were a huge no-no. Teachers were nothing to me and just another toy I could play with," he said as he started wandering over to the flowers that were still on their stands.

He touched the petals of some tony blue flowers that looked like the one that was on his ring earring he never changes. His touch 'looked' like the most gentle touch one could feel. How he looked at those flowers was filled with warmth and passion. "I'm not his shop's original owner. Someone else was here before. I was quite close to him. He saw me acting like the mess I was and started nagging to me. Maybe like me, telling you not to do certain things," he told me with a soft laugh. These memories he was telling sounded like he held them dearly. "He showed me how flowers are not weak- how strong they are really… Sound familiar?"

"He told me how bad the things I did were… I didn't figure that out until my friends dragged me to some place I did not know. They told me that it wasn't going to be a big deal. They told me it was just a little fun," Sabo started mumbling. I watched him silently as I remembered what those four told me. It was the same… "Then suddenly, here I was… I told them to stop. Stop… This place was like a home to me, but they did not stop. Only when we heard someone say my name. The owner had returned. Panic… Running… Oh, how I wish it could have turned out how it was for you," he spoke even softer. I could he was trying to hide his wavering and pained voice. He did not look at me anymore and took more breaths. I felt like he could cry at any point in his story. What in the world would I do if he did… "Something… a wire maybe? The lot did something for gas to leak and then… I only remember him reaching for me, then, I wake up," he muttured. "I wake up to him gone…"

I gulped and waited. This kind of story, I never did expect. I understood why he told me now. Desperately, I tried to find something to say to maybe comfort him or at least make him not think about his past, but he interrupted me again.

Sabo slowly looked over to me and cmiled again like he would always, "to me… you… I- you are so interesting to me, I guess… so please don't do such things again." He glanced to the side before turning again and starting to wander around. "Anyways- You said you were missing something. I'll help you find it. Then you can… go off again. Sorry… for that one day. What you saw… if you think I'm gross now, you-"

"The only thing I found gross was him," I fumed and walked over to him. I grabbed one of his wrists and pulled it for him to turn to me. He seemed utterly shocked by this, which I kind of expected anyone would, but I continued. "If you don't like him, don't be with him!"

Sabo stared at me with those two-colored eyes that I never thought would look at me. For some reason, his face seemed to be getting red. "Ah- um- Well, I- won't… anymore," he stuttered before pulling away. He then crouched on the ground with his back facing me. "Let's just find whatever you were missing, okay?"

I watched him dumbfoundedly. He really was a weird guy. I noticed that his long cardigan was on the ground and being dragged as he walked, so I crouched down behind him and grabbed the ends. "Hey, you're dragging your clothes on the ground," I said before I lifted it up. Sabo flipped around and swiped the ends from me before getting up. I stared up at him and smiled, "hey, you know… I never lost anything."

Sabo blinked and asked me if I was sure. I gave him a nod and pushed myself up. "Then… why did you tell me you did," he asked me quietly.

"Cause… I wanted to talk to you," I answered him. "And… I feel bad even if I did nothing. Maybe I can help you out with things as payment," I asked after.

Sabo looked at me before laughing a bit. He turned and went off to his little storage room. There wasn't a door there anymore, which pissed me off a bit since I remembered the four. Soon, he came out with some tea packs and smiled at me, "I… don't have cookies today, but- Would you…. Like some tea?"


	7. Chapter 6

I never thought I would be going to a flower shop frequently, but I was now. After that day when I felt like I seriously was going to have my life ruined, I have been going to see him almost daily. Because of my stupid actions, I kind of messed up his life a bit, so I wanted to help him out for some time. He, as in Sabo, the owner of the flower shop that is on the way back to my house. I go there all days except the weekends. I spend those with my girlfriend.

I had told her about what happened and she agreed with what I wanted to do, so now instead of going to her, I go help Sabo out. Sabo told me that I didn't have to come everyday or any day at all. He said I did nothing wrong, so I really didn't have to be there, but I didn't listen. I kept asking me to give me tasks, but he would constantly refuse for the first few weeks. Yeah… he was that stubborn.

.

"Hey… you already know that I will keep coming here, Sabo," I complained as I sat on the stool. I watched him flipping through a magazine in front of me. "Just start giving me tasks! I want to help…"

"Your existence already helped me lots," Sabo said to me in reply, not looking up from the magazine.

"Again with that answer… Come on," I kept complaining. I let out a huff and laid my chin onto the cold marble table. My eyes kept shut for a while as I thought of other ways to try to get him to tell me to do things. I peeked up at at him quietly and stared.

Sabo didn't really notice me. He just continued flipping through pages and sometimes looking over to this little notebook that was besides the magazine to write down some numbers. I looked to the magazine to see what it was about. It had flowers, fruits, vegetables and whatnot on it. I wondered what was so interesting about that. Then, my eyes went to the notebook where there were an array of numbers. It looked like he was adding and all these math things. There weren't any lines and crosses through numbers though. That meant that he was either just copying numbers, or doing all the math in his head. I gulped at how fast he jotted down the large numbers. He couldn't possibly have done all that in his head, right?

I let out a soft sigh before looking up at him now. He was wearing glasses. It looked good on him. I found out that he liked the color blue a lot. His outfits always had some blue in it. Rarely did it not. The tea cups were blue, some little boxes were blue, the cookies were always in a blue baggie… I stared at him and watched his eyes glancing from the magazine to the notebook.

His left eye didn't work, as in, it was blind. It took me long to find that out. How I did was that I would always peek from his left side and sometimes just stand there. It would take long for him to notice anything. Sometimes it would scare him though and he would swing whatever he was holding at me. I would then go home his a bruise. He was really strong, unexpectedly, but he did tell me his little story though. I never brought that up since he would always get so sad when anything reminded him about it.

He was always working so hard… "Hey… Pay attention to me," I ended up saying as I kept my head there on the counter. I really just wanted to help him out, but he won't ever let me. Just going off to try and help without instruction didn't sound like the best of ideas to me, since I knew nothing of flowers.

Sabo blinked once slowly. His long lashes then moved up to reveal the two-colored eyes looking right at me. My eyes widened when I saw him look at me. I was the one who told him to pay attention, so why was I so shocked? Sabo stared at me quietly before smiling, "isn't it cold? The counter…"

"Ah- eh? Um… It's alright," I replied quickly. My eyes darted away. I then took a deep breath and shut my eyes, "tell me to do something already…"

Sabo didn't reply to me for some time, which I expected. It was always like this. This time, however, I heard him move some things and close the magazine. I looked back at him to see what he was doing. He pushed the magazine to the side, then set his elbows on the table. The counter wasn't that big, so he was now pretty close to me. "Speak to me. Have some tea with me… Talk to me. Keep me company," he started saying. He moved a hand to my head and brushed back my bangs before he leaned down and gave me a kiss on my head. "I can tell you what I really want, but you won't be able to do that… So just do those," he said softly as he moved away.

I stared up at him quietly before opening my mouth, "stop kissing me on the head…" My cheeks were surely red again. Sabo would always give me kisses on my head when he was able to. I didn't understand why. It was probably because I was younger. Treating me like a kid. The first time he did it, I was jumping away and complaining. When I told him to stop treating me like a kid, he seemed a bit sad, but then he started doing it more. It didn't hurt me too much, so I let him do what he wanted. It was kind of nice, speaking honestly…

Sabo laughed softly and leaned his head on one of his hands. "I'm a stubborn one," he told me. I knew that already… I let out a huff and sat up. He didn't really tell me to do anything, but it was something.

"I'll come then. Continue coming here- except on weekends. As my punishment, I will come hang out with you. Though… I don't think it's really punishment, to be honest. I'll get you to tell me to do things eventually," I stated.

.

Somehow, I eventually got Sabo to tell me to do things. I may have either annoyed him to much, or got to know him enough through our talks and he got comfortable with me. Even though he started giving me tasks, it was nothing with the plants, which I found reasonable. I would sweep the floors inside and out. Sometimes, I would work the cashier if he was on the phone or doing something else. I didn't want payment because I was doing this for him, but he really wanted to give me something back. He ended up 'paying' me with cookies. Everyday I come in, I would clean and do a few things like organizing, then we would take our little break. The shop wasn't super active so we would practically have constant breaks, but after cleaning, he would go into his, still doorless, storage room and come out with tea and cookies. Then, we would talk about how our day was. It was mostly me talking about my school day, but sometimes Sabo would have a little story to tell me. One thing I noticed though… Whenever I mentioned my girlfriend, he would go quiet or change the subject. I guess he just really didn't like girls that much.

.

We sat at the counter whenever we had our little breaks. That was the only place one could sit after all. There were only three seats. One behind the counter where Sabo always sat, then two in front. I sat in one, obviously.

Sabo plopped the same amount of sugar cubes into my tea and stirred it. I've been coming for weeks, so knowing how much sugar I wanted was kind of expected by now. The thing is… he knew how much since the first day I had tea with him. He's never asked me again. I would think it's because he has a great memory, but he told me that his memory was a mess. He would forget a lot of things due to the incident. I wondered why he remembered everything about me then.

I took the cup when he pushed it over to me and took a sip after a few blows to cool it. "Ginger tea," he said softly as he watched me drink. He smiled and picked up his to take a sip.

"Mn… I thought so. I'm starting to learn my tea now," I chuckled before setting my cup down. He laughed as well. "Did you grow these too?"

Sabo nodded, "I did. They aren't here. I have them at home. For today, I cut some pieces and brought it." He hummed a soft tune and set his cup down. "Do you like it? It's good for you. Helps with stress too," he told me as he leaned closer to me.

"Did you bring this cause I had been complaining about school exams," I asked him as I set my hands on the stool cushion between my legs. I leaned closer to him. He looked at me with a blissful expression and nodded. "Well, thank you," I said with a grin. I then leaned back to drink some more. "Maybe I should get some for my girlfriend."

And with that, he went silent again. He leaned back and just picked up his cup. Without even blowing to cool, he tried to drink his still hot tea. Of course, that didn't go well. He flinched and quickly set the cup down to hold his mouth.

"Ah- hey! Are you alright? You have to blow to cool it," I said as I quickly got up. He had spun his chair to face away from me, so I walked around the counter to look at him. "Hey. It can't be that bad. You okay? Um, will ice help?"

Sabo was quiet for a bit before he mumbled from behind his gloved hands, "where in the world would you go to get ice…"

"I would run to the store to buy some."

"With your own money?"

"With my own money."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Sabo looked up at me before sighing and setting down his hands. "Oh, Ace… You treat me well. You shouldn't… I'm not the person you should treat so well," he told me softly.

I watched him as he spoke. He was getting all sad again. This always happened when I spoke about her. He says these things to me like he's degrading himself… I didn't understand why. "What do you mean… You got hurt. I care about my friends you know," I told him with a huff.

That didn't seem to make it better. Sabo froze for a second once I said that to him. "Friends… Oh… yes, of course," he mumbled. "Right…"

"Do you not want to be frie-"

Sabo suddenly shot up and walked passed me to the storage room, "I haven't given you your cookies! I'll get them!"

I stared at him with wide eyes as he went. The storage room finally had a door and he used it a whole lot. He would always run in there sometimes and shut himself in. Every time I mentioned my girlfriend he would for sure do this. I really should stop talking about her to him. 'I think he likes you.' What she said would always come up and I would think about that for the whole time he shuts himself in, but I would never believe it. I probably did not want to believe it either since I wouldn't know how to deal with that. This relationship we had now, I did not want it to end. I had a girlfriend, so I couldn't possibly…

.

Even with those uneasy times, I still continued to see him. There was once where I asked him if he wanted me to leave, but he instantly denied that. He clasped my hand tightly and told me not to go. So, I continue to go to him even though I hate making him sad. I wish I could decide what the reason was or just ask him, but I never could. To me, he was a friend… for most of the time. Gradually, I felt that title unfit. Eventually, he was constantly on my mind again. What my girlfriend told to me… I wanted to find if it was true. I had been thinking about it for too long and I wanted to know. The risk of having this current relationship crumble was apparently worth it.

.

"Like this?" I patted the damp soil with my fingers, then looked to my left where Sabo stood. He examined what I did and nodded.

"Like so. It's that simple. The hardest part is just the amount of water you need to give to them, how many times to give it to them, as well as how much sun they would need," Sabo said to me.

I nodded and smiled. The flower we planted was a hibiscus flower. It was my favorite. I had asked him to teach me how to tend and grow flowers. He surprisingly agreed and then asked me what flower I liked. I didn't know much of flowers at all, but I knew a name of one only. It was my mother's favorite flower, so that made it my favorite as well. Sabo was quite amazed that I knew a name. He told me he didn't have any on him and he would have to order some which would take some time, but he ended up having them somehow today.

Sabo hummed and set a hand on my shoulder, "it's the first flower you planted. You shou-"

"No," I suddenly said before me could finish. I looked up at him and grinned, "it's the first flower WE planted." That's right. I didn't plant this on my own, so I corrected him.

Sabo stared at me with those large eyes he had before looking away. I felt like he was about to run to his storage room again so I turned my chair and grabbed his arms. He jolted and tried to get away from me. I knew that if he tried, he could easily toss me off and he could run off again, but he didn't.

"Hey, Sabo," I started. Just by a say of his name, he flinched and started glancing everywhere. I watched him start to get embarrassed and want to hid his face with his hands. "Lately… I've been thinking," I murmured. My grip tightened slightly on his forearms. Today, I was going to speak whatever was on my mind, is what I told myself.

His blond bangs slipped from his ear and covered his eyes a bit. He really wanted to cover his face, didn't he… "A-Ace, please let me go," he said to me quietly.

"Should I go then," I asked.

As I expected, he instantly looked at me and shook his head, "ah- no… Please don't go."

I looked at his eyes before biting my lips together. "How do you feel about me, Sabo… Tell me. I need to know, Sabo," I demanded. "Sabo… She… told me that you may like me. Is that true? You finding me… interesting. Is that-"

I had spoken what I was thinking, but speaking of 'her' really wasn't the best idea. Sabo's embarrassed face, turned into one of sadness, yet something of irritation. "She. She. She. She," he said coldly. I felt that he was also now saying what was on his mind, or maybe what he had always held in. He shook his head and kept his eyes away, "if you keep talking about 'her' don't think about me. Ace, I know you know. You- are and idiot. So long, did it take you to figure out a sliver of how I feel, but by now, I know… you know now, Ace."

"I- I wanted to make sure," I replied loudly as I tugged at his arms to pull him closer as I stood up.

Sabo looked at me before shaking his head again. "Then why do you stay here?! If you want to make sure… Then- no. No. No, it is not true," he hissed before he hung his head. I was shocked at the answer. For a second, I was utterly confused, but Sabo spoke again. "I don't like you, Ace… I don't like you at all," he told me as his body tried to pull away again. "I love you… but I know I can't have you," he finally said.

My eyes widened and I let go of his arms, letting him take steps away from me. The answer I expected was something like this. I thought I was ready, but I guess I wasn't.

"Ace, for these couple of months you have been with me, I thank you," Sabo whispered. "It's late. Head home now. Tomorrow… It's the weekend. Go on. Tomorrow, she will wait for you. Do not think of me… ever again, for your sake," he told me before wandering off to start getting his things to head home.

I just stood there thinking. Now, I wondered again if it was worth it. My shoulders dropped before I started out of the shop. That risk, I knew it happened. Our relationship we had was gone. As I ran home, I persuaded myself that it was over. I told myself that I won't be able to face him again.


	8. Chapter 7

"Ace… Did something happen again," she asked me in concern. I haven't heard a concerned voice from her in a long while. This feeling I had now was like all the other times when I messed up with Sabo. I turned to look at her, then smiled as I reached to run my hand through her soft bobbed hair.

"If I say that nothing is wrong, I don't think it would work," I mumbled in reply before looking away. It was Saturday, so like usual, I went to see my girlfriend. We were currently on a date, but it didn't feel as happy as our other dates. It was probably, no definitely, noticeable by her.

She sighed and took my hand, "you learn fast." I heard a soft laugh from her. She smiled and moved my hand to caress her cheek. "Ace, you are so kind to me. Whoever you get married to would be so lucky," she said quietly. My eyes widened at her statement and I tried to say something quickly. "Ace, tell me who you love," she asked of me before her round eyes looked up towards me.

That question again. My instinct was telling me to say that it was her, but my mind thought otherwise. I hesitated again. "... I… obviously I like-" Then, I was silenced. She covered my mouth with her small hands and shook her head. I could tell she wasn't feeling happy about this. Even so, she smiled.

"Boo boo! Wrong," she joked before chewing on her pink-tinted lips. She looked like she was going to cry, but she held it in. "Ace… you know you don't love me anymore. Maybe even from the beginning you had someone else on your mind… It's alright, Ace. It's alright. I… somewhat knew, but I wasn't sure. It took me this long to figure it out. You're an idiot though Ace," he chuckled. "You still don't know, do you…"

Watching her pained me. To see that look on her face, it hurt. I felt like I had done wrong again. She held my hand and ran her fingers over them before entwining them. "Please… I want you to go and find out who it is you love. I know your love for me is gone. It was there, I know. You were so kind and caring, but… Ace, you love someone else. I want to return what you gave me. This kindness… I want you to be happy, so go," she told me before letting go of my hand. She then took a deep breath before giving me her cheerful grin. Pointing to her grin, she told me, "let's still be friends though! Remember, Ace. Smile!"

.

I wandered around the plaza silently, thinking of what just happened. Getting 'dumped,' didn't sound too right. It was more like… let go? I shook my head and looked down at my hands. She is such a strong person, I thought. Still, I did not understand. Who was she talking about… I wonder if she knew who it was. Really, I am an idiot. Maybe she just meant that we weren't compatible and that someone I haven't met is out there?

Looking around, I realized that I had gotten to one of those 'couple' places. Gah- out of all the places I could be! I was also left just a few minutes ago too! Quickly, I tried to find myself out of that place. These couples really needed to just get a room and whatever. Honestly… These sort of place were dumb. Well, they were normal at first, but then they were invaded by these couples. I would never bring him to this kind of place… Would rather to just sit around and talk like we always would. I paused and looked back at the couples hugging and kissing. Someone… I would want to hold like this. I gasped and stared as I saw a certain someone in my mind.

'I don't like you at all.'

'Ace…'

'... I know I can't have you."

'I love you.'

"S-Sabo," was what slipped out of my mouth. I stood there frozen before turning. "Sab- Sabo," I said again as I started sprinting out of the area. I looked around frantically to find where I needed to go. Is he open today? Is he going to be there? It didn't matter. If he wasn't there, I would wait. I apparently wandered off pretty far and didn't know where to go. How lame… I ended up having to ask around. Luckily the people were friendly and knew their way, so I was soon on the right path.

I ran and ran, not stopping for a break until I got there. Traffic, of course, stopped me, but other than that, I kept my feet running. This was probably the most exercise I had done in a while. I eventually skid to a stop as I went around a corner and saw the flower shop. "He's there-"

"Let me go! I had enough! Don't touch me," I heard shouting. I panted heavily and looked to see that one fancy guy, grabbing at Sabo's wrists.

"You let me one time- Did you use me?! Don't play with me, Sabo- I won't let you off like that," he hissed before seeming to twist Sabo's wrist. My tired eyes shot open when I heard Sabo's pained cry. I didn't think much after that. Even though my legs were dead tired, I stormed over and clenched my hands into a fist.

"Don't fucking touch him!" I raised my arm and swung my fist right into the face of the man. He fell away and quickly turned to look at me. I glared down at him and gripped my hand tighter again. Before I could swing at his, what he deemed a pretty face, Sabo wrapped his arms around me and held me back.

"Y-you! How dare you! T-this was none of your business," the man complained as he held his face.

"This is my business, you fucker! Don't you fucking touch him again, you disgusting piece of shit," I snapped as I kept trying to pull away from Sabo to get to him. "You think you're all that and can get anything you want?! Get the fuck out of my sight before I fucking crush your-"

"Enough, Ace- ENOUGH," Sabo shouted loudly. He held me close and firmly and rest his head onto my shoulder with his eyes shut tight. "Enough… you'll get in trouble-"

"Get in trouble?! When this fucker tried to rape you or some shit?! Me?! I'm saving you! Sabo, this isn't some small deal! To me it definitely ain't," I hissed. "No other man or person- I won't let any of em' even step close to you again! You cowardly piece of shit- Tell your kind that Sabo is MINE!"

Sabo's eyes opened as he heard me. Still, he didn't let me chase after the fleeing guy though. I flailed my legs around before I got tired and just slumped in his arms. Only thing I could do was complain, so I did. I really didn't think of what I was saying and I didn't realize what I said. When I looked up, Sabo looked down at me with those mesmerizing eyes. "Are you drunk," was the first thing he asked.

I hesitated before reaching a hand up to touch his face. "No… I just realized something," I told him. I pulled away from him and turned to face him. "Sabo, I- For taking so long… For being an idiot," I mumbled before pulling him into a hug. I could feel Sabo's body tense and maybe shake slightly.

Sabo took a hold of my shoulders gently and kept quite still. "W-what are you talking about… What are you getting at," he asked quietly.

I pulled back and looked at him. "Sabo," I called out shortly. I gulped nervously and moved my hands up to his face as I leaned closer to him. The thought of doing this as a little 'test,' was definitely cruel if I decided that it won't work, but… My eyes shut when I felt the other's lips against mine. I am an idiot like he said, so I do stupid things.

Sabo's eyes widened and I could feel his grip tighten, but he didn't push away. He then shut his eyes and carefully moved his arms around my neck. "Ace," he mumbled softly against my lips.

I looked at him quietly before I felt my face flush red. "Y-yeah," I replied. That was probably another stupid reply by your truly, but… I really didn't know what else to say. "Um… sorry, I just-"

Sabo just watched me before grabbing the back of my head and kissing me forcefully. My eyes widened, before they closed shut. He took a step back and grabbed my hand, our lips still connected. "If this is only a dream, wake me up," he murmured as he pulled us into the shop. "Tell me how you feel, Ace… It's your turn to tell," he demanded.

My mind was in a spiral and when I tried to reply, I just stuttered, "I- uh- um… I." Sabo stared at me before smiling and kissing me again. I didn't push him away. Maybe I was too shocked and confused to do so, or maybe I really didn't mind.

"If this is not a dream… Ace, tell me that it isn't," Sabo whispered to me. He then paused and looked to the side. "Nevermind… I shouldn't have," he sighed before letting go of me.

"T-this is not a dream! Sabo- I," I said loudly as I grabbed his wrist. I had to tell him. What I found out, it had to be told. "Sabo- I think… I think I love you!"

Sabo stared at me with his bi-colored eyes silently for a long while before he started shaking his head. "Is this really reality? Is it… Is it really," he asked me.

I took a deep breath before pulling him close to me, "yeah! S-Sabo- I'm an idiot, so I took long, but- I… I think I love you!" It went silent after that. I could even hear Sabo's soft breaths along with mine as we stared at each other. Sabo soon just looked down and lowered his head.

"You think… Saying that makes it awkward and less powerful," Sabo grumbled. He then looked up to me with a smile, "but you are an idiot." Shutting his eyes, he stepped closer and touched his forehead against mine. "Ace… even though you tell me this… Please think about it a little more," he told me softly.

I fumed when he told me to think more. "You want me to lose sleep? Like hell," I huffed. He stared dumbfounded at me. I took his hand and pushed against his forehead. "Senior in high school. 18 years old… Portgas D. Ace! Portgas… Y-you'll be taking that name!"


	9. Chapter 8

After my lame confession, Sabo invited me to his place. I wonder if he was planning to start something like... you know. It was getting quite late, so Sabo asked me if I wanted to have some dinner with him. I agreed of course, since there was food offered, but most importantly, I got to go with him. Now that I thought of it, I never really eaten any meal with him. We would have snacks and tea, but to be honest, he didn't eat much with me. He gave it all to me mostly, then I ate it all.

We walked for quite a long while. I looked around as we went. I never been here before at all. "Why do you live so far away from your shop," I asked eventually. It was already getting really dark as we were still going. "Doesn't it get dangerous if you work a little later? It's already so dark," I mumbled.

Sabo laughed softly before looking back at me. "When you are known to beat up everyone, no one will bother you," he told me. "The reason I am not closer is because of cost, Ace. Do you know how much more expensive it is to live in the area you live? I only own a flower shop and don't make much at all. Water bills, electricity, phone bills, gas... I need to pay for all of that even so. This area is not a great place. The crime rate is a lot higher, but... I can't afford elsewhere. We're walking because I can't afford transportation either," he explained.

I walked besides him and sighed, "hm... Even if you're strong, it can still be dangerous... What if someone has a gun?"

"Even so, what can I do then," Sabo asked me in reply.

I looked to the side before letting out a huff and taking his hand. "I said that you'll be- uh- taking my name! So, when I graduate and get a job, I will get a house for us to live in. It will be a good place," I told him.

Sabo stared at me before smiling and leaning down to kiss his head, "Ace, you are too kind. What do you know about me... What do I know about you... Are you sure you like me?"

I held his hand tighter, then gave him a smirk, "I don't like you. I love you."

I saw Sabo's face redden before he looked away. "Using my words... You are too much for me," he mumbled. He held my hand back as we continued the rest of the way. There was always a soft smile upon his face when he held my hand.

.

When we got to him home, I wandered in and sat myself on the couch. Sabo locked the door and headed off to the kitchen. His place was small... there were only two rooms really. In this living room, was a couch that I sat on, a desk with a small laptop set on it, along with a wooden chair that did not look comfortable. The kitchen was really tiny too. It didn't even have a wall separating it from the living room. There were a few cupboards and drawers, then a small fridge and a stove that only had two places.

I looked around and stared at a door. That was probably his bedroom... I wanted to go in there and look around, but that would be a bit... Even his windows were used well. There were plates growing by them for the little sunlight they provided. The ginger from the tea he made me was there along with some other things. I took a sniff of the air when I started smelling food and looked over quickly.

"What are you making, Sabo," I asked him as I peaked over the couch at him. He had his back to me as he cooked, so I couldn't see the food either. He just hummed in reply. I guess it was a surprise. So, I sat back on the couch and stared at the blank walls. If Sabo spent all the money he got on himself rather than the shop, this place may look a lot better, or he may not even have to live here. I knew that the shop was more important to him though.

I stared at a small picture frame that sat on the desk. Was that a picture of that person he knew? I didn't want to go around and touch everything. Until he gets used to me a bit more, I will refrain from doing that.

"You don't have to go home? Won't your family worry," I heard Sabo asking. I shook my head, but then said my answer out loud in case he didn't look over to me.

"Told them already," I added before yawning.

"Hm... That so?" Sabo went quiet again and only the sizzling and scraping of the spatula was heard. "Ace... You basically asked me out, but what about-"

"She left me," I interrupted. "Not in a bitch way. She told me that I didn't love her anymore and that I love someone else. We're still friends, I guess. She told me that she wanted me to be happy and well, so she was going to let me go," I continued.

Sabo turned off the fire and went to get plates quietly. He didn't reply, and I was sure he was thinking about how he isn't fit enough for me. I haven't been with him for long at all, but I could tell he was thinking those things. He put the food onto the plates and got out chopsticks. "I don't have any proper tables, sorry," he mumbled as he came over with the meals.

I nodded and shrugged, "that's okay. I don't mind." I took my plate he handed me and sniffed at the food. It was a simple fish and fried rice, but it smelt so good and looked great. "Wah... this smells amazing, Sabo! Even with so little, you can make this," I grinned before starting to eat. "Ah- Thanks for the food," I said quickly before chowing down again.

Sabo watched me for a long while as he sat next to me. He ate his food slowly. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered softly. I quickly finished my food, then let out a satisfied breath. Sabo smiled, then held his plate to me, "do you want more?"

I looked over at him, then at the barely eaten food. "No... You eat too," I grumbled.

Sabo laughed before pushing it towards me more, "I will. There is some more..."

I stared before taking the plate and starting to much on the food. This time, I ate slower though. I wasn't sure if I should be eating it. Suddenly, I turned to look at the kitchen. The pan was in the sink and there was no food in sight. "Sabo," I said angrily. "Eat!"

Sabo frowned slightly when I noticed, then looked away. "I'm not hungry," he told me. Liar... Why was he acting like this? He loves me, doesn't he? Then why does he act sad when he finally has me here?

I picked up some rice and shoved it in my mouth before reaching behind Sabo's neck with a hand to pull him over to me. With the rice still in my mouth, I kissed him forcefully and moved it into his mouth. I didn't let us part until he had all of it. "Do you want me to feed you like that then," I asked him quietly.

Sabo quickly pulled away and covered his mouth. He chewed a bit before swallowing. "You really," he murmured. He sighed before grabbing his plate. I smiled, seeing that he was going to eat now, but he only kept nearing me until he was over me. He chuckled softly before kissing me again. I expected him to have kissed many, but I felt like I could be easily turned on if he kept going. I shut my eyes for the kisses, but he pulled away just then. "What if I really wanted you to feed every bite to me like that? Would you do it," he asked.

My face flushed red and I quickly looked away, "I-I don't know." He laughed at me, then sat himself down onto me.

Sabo took a bite of his food, then looked down at me as he wrapped his tongue around the chopsticks and ran it across before kissing the tips of them. "Or do you now want to feed me something else," he questioned.

This guy really was... I gulped as I stared up at him. "Do you want me that bad," I asked before sitting up.

Sabo jolted and quickly got off of me. He ate some of his food as he stood there quietly. I watched him and let out a huff. I never will get him, will I... "Ace... let's... not go out until you graduate," he mumbled.

My eyes widened before I quickly stood up and took his arm, "I don't want that! Why can't we start now?!"

Sabo shut his eyes and shook me off before heading to the kitchen. He set down his plate and sighed, "Ace, do you even know how old I am... Do you know how far apart we are in age?" Shaking his head, he then looked at me. "You are in school right now too-"

"I don't care about how old you are! I'm 18! I'm an adult too, so we can," I complained. He only just shook his head. "Don't you love me? Why do you push me away now that I finally found out?"

"Are you sure?! Are you sure you love me? You just went from your girlfriend to me so suddenly. Are you sure you don't just... Ace... We're 6 years apart," Sabo muttered. "Don't you want to find someone younger? Someone who is more your age..."

I didn't think... he was that much older than me. 6 years... That would make him, 24 years old. I shook my head before clenching my fist. I didn't care that he was that much older. It wasn't like he was 60, or something. "I said I don't give a damn! You... The fact that you keep talking about my EX pisses me off, that's what! Stop thinking about her! Think about me only again." I shouted loudly.

Sabo flinched, but he didn't reply. He just stood there and looked away. I clicked my tongue and sat myself back down on the couch. "Whatever! I'm fucking sleeping," I fumed as I laid myself down. I didn't plan to sleep and just wanted to wait there until he came over to talk, but I somehow fell right asleep. Before I did though, I saw him slightly and could even feel that he was there. I felt a soft blanket set over me carefully, then his lips kissing my head gently. Ah, I wish I could wake up then and grab him. The day must have tired me out though...

"Sorry, Ace... I love you so much, but... please be a little patient," I heard him tell me softly as he crouched down in front of me. He smiled warmly at me, then kissed me on the lips.

.

The next morning, I woke up on a bed instead of the couch that I remembered I fell asleep on. I pushed myself and looked around, "mn? Was that... all a dream? No. No. No, this isn't my room." A gasp escaped my mouth and I looked around frantically. Sabo wasn't here, but... I was in his room. I quickly rolled over and tossed the blankets over myself. Then, I scooted to the edge and peaked out. I stared at the drawer besides the bed and carefully reached for it.

"What a sneaky boy," I head Sabo say as a hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the blankets. Sabo looked at me before chuckling and kissing my hand, "what did you want to find in there?"

I blinked then smiled awkwardly. "Ah-!" Pushing myself away a bit, I grabbed Sabo's hand and held it up. The gloves were off. Sabo jolted, seeming to notice that and tried to pull his hand away. I held on tight, not wanting to let go. "Let me hold your hand," I complained.

"No- They're not pretty! Don't look at them," Sabo argued, still trying to pull away.

¨What are you talking about... They are fine,"I huffed as I held it firmly. I looked at his hands that I held. They definitely weren't soft like a girls hands or any other persons' in fact. There were scars all over his fingers and palms. He was wearing another sweater, but I could tell that there were more scars under the sleeves. I smiled before bringing it up to kiss it softly. Seeing him distracted with staring at his hand in mine, I motivated myself enough to move closer to him and kiss him on the lips. "I'm returning one to you... from last night," I murmured.

Sabo jolted and shivered when I rubbed my thumb gently over the scars. His face reddened and he let out soft breaths, "no-"

I blinked when I saw his reaction and pulled away to look at his hand. Just to make sure, I caressed his hand again, using all my fingers to feel over the scars. My eyes watched Sabo reacting the same way quietly. "Do these scars make you sensitive," I asked quietly.

"N-nonsense... If anything- um... Scars are always more sensitive," Sabo replied quickly.

"So, they do, hm? You totally contradicted yourself," I laughed softly before bringing his hand up to my mouth again. I gave a scar a kiss before licking his fingers a bit. It was only just to tease him, but... A small gasp came from Sabo before he pulled his hand back to himself. I looked up at him with open eyes.

"D-don't lick them! They... Eat breakfast! I'll walk you back to the shop, then you can go home," Sabo exclaimed and got up to storm off to the living room.

I stared at the door which Sabo went through before leaning back. I sighed before humming, "hm..." How interesting and cute.

.

Breakfast was good, of course. Sabo got his things, then we headed out. His plan was to walk me to the shop, then send me off home. My plan was to walk him to the shop, then go to get all my things I needed for homework, then come straight back to the shop. I didn't tell him that since he would probably make sure I don't come back or something. I wonder if we were dating or not... He did tell me the other night that it was a no, but then this morning, he acted like that.

When we got to the shop, he did exactly what he planned. "Go home. You know the way from here... You have school tomorrow, so go do your homework," he told me. I let out a huff, but did as he told me to, which kind of surprised him. As I left the shop, I smiled to myself. Don't think you can get rid of me so easily! When I got out of sight, I started running back home. There was no real reason why I ran, but I just wanted to. It felt good.

I hurried home and unlocked the door before quickly getting inside. "I'm home! I'm leaving after a bit though," I announced loudly. I then hurried upstairs and ran to my room to collect my things. Apparently, it was still early in the morning, so I may have woken everyone up, but whatever. I didn't care whatsoever since I was out of the house in less than a minute. Locking the door behind me, I then ran off back to the flower shop.

I paused and ran in place before looking towards the direction where all the cafes and such would be. Should I get something... Does he like coffee? We always drink tea... Ah, whatever! I turned and ran off towards that way. Once I got to the small plaza, I went into a cafe to order a mocha for myself, then some dark coffee for him. Tea was bitter, so I assumed he would like bitter coffee... If he doesn't, I will just take my leave and go hide in bed or some shit. I waited quite impatiently. When I heard my name, I raised my hand excitedly and announced my presence before getting the cup.

Finally, I could go back to see him. I couldn't run over now because of the drinks, but I walked as fast as I could. If Sabo was to open the store closer to this plaza, there may be more customers... but I guess he didn't want to move where the original owner had opened the shop. I sipped my mocha as I walked. Losing someone like that... sounds horrible. I lost my mum, but I was a tiny baby so I had no clue really. Her warmth for such a short time was the only thing I remember. I wish I could have met her when I had a working brain...

"I'm back," I hummed when I got to the shop. I used my back to open the door and step in.

Sabo looked over from flowering the plants, "ah- welcome- Ace?! Why are you back here! I told you to go home and do your homework!"

I made my way in and set his cup down before seating myself on the stool. "I did go home, and then... I came back. Hey, help me with my homework. You seemed real smart when it comes to math," I said happily, then took a drink of my mocha.

Sabo stared at me with eyes that were definitely not amused. He then sighed and continued watering his plants, "fine. Fine... After I finish..."

I grinned and nodded as I said a thanks. I didn't have too much homework. There was some math, then my essay I had to write since I got into a fight. I started on some math before I got stumped. Since Sabo wasn't done, I started on my essay.I wasn't horrible at this stuff, but I just never wanted to do it.

Soon enough, Sabo came over and sat down on his chair. "What are you learning," he asked when he took the math paper from me. He looked it over and sighed, "what class are you in? No honors?"

"Fuck no," I replied. "Why would I be in honors... It's hard enough already. What? Were you in honors?"

"Hell no," Sabo laughed. "I could have been, but... well," he hummed as he set the paper down. He waited for me to finish my essay, that I made only a paragraph since... Screw that. Then, he started correcting my math that I already did and taught me how to do it right. It was quite easy when he taught me.

"Ah-! I got it! I got it! Hold on- Let me do the rest! Check it later," I told him, getting oddly happy that I understood it. He watched me do the math with a smile. Sometimes, I would ask him if something was right and he would nod when it was.I messed up a few times, but I eventually got it. When I finished, I handed it to Sabo and got up to stretch. "Hm... Not much people of Sundays?"

"Sometimes. Well... Today, I guess not. A lot of people just sleep in, I guess," Sabo replied as he started looking over my work. "There are some cookies in the storage room. Go on over to find them. They aren't the ones I made, but... yeah, you can eat the rest," he told me.

"Ah, alright! Drink the coffee I bought you... If you don't like the one I got you, you can have mine," I told him before wandering to the storage room. I looked around the place and eventually found the box of cookies. I hummed as I popped on into my mouth and munched on it. "Yum~ Not as good as the ones he made though," I snickered before heading out while I kept eating them. Sabo was still looking over my stuff. He was done with my math though and was marking up my bad essay. "Eh- You don't have to correct that!"

Sabo chuckled, but continued his grading. He had put on glasses again and wasn't looking at me. I let out a huff before wandering over. I peaked over and stared at the marked up essay of mine. There was notes and corrections all over the place. I sighed at the sight.

Then, I got an idea. I set the box of cookies down and waited for a bit so he wouldn't suspect anything. A smile crossed my face as I stood behind him and carefully wrapped my arms around his waist. Sabo flinched and panicked for a bit. "Sabo," I called out softly, then kissed the back of his neck.

"A-Ace! What are you doing, you idiot," Sabo complained as he got up. He grabbed my hands and pried them off of himself. "Come on... I should have known... you perverted brat," he fumed angrily.

I grinned when he turned to me. Once he did, I pushed him against the counter gently. "Give me a reward. I got all the math right, no? Come on... Just a little bit," I mumbled against his lips.

Sabo let out a small growl, before he suddenly went down. I quickly held onto him to soften his landing on the ground. "I told you, Ace... I told you already what I think should be done," he murmured to me.

I frowned and just leaned over to lick the scar on his neck. He flinched and held onto one of my arms. "And I told you what I think about that... If you don't like it, push me away," I huffed.

Sabo let out soft breaths and stared at me. He gritted his teeth, then grumbled, "then I can never push you away... because I don't not like it at all..." I went silent at the answer. Out of all the answers, I did not expect that. I took a deep breath, before lunging to him again to run my tongue on his throat. "Ace-! You idiot! Ahh- In such a place..."

I glanced up at him before scooting myself closer to him and lifting one of his legs up while I knelt over the other one. Sabo didn't resist like I thought he would. I knew he could push me away easily too, but I guess what he told me was the truth? I ran a hand up his shirt, feeling his side. There was indeed some scars there as well. "Sabo... Thinking of how many people you played with makes me angry," I murmured to him.

Sabo gasped when I pressed up against him. "Wait- Are you seriously... I- I couldn't help it! It's not like... It's not like you were there," he argued angrily before leaning his head back. He hit his head onto the counter walls and let out a yelp, then annoyed complaints about how this was a horrible place.

"It can't be helped... Did you want me to do this on the counter where all can see," I asked him with a sigh. The fuzzy black jacket he wore slipped off his shoulders when he moved a hand up to his mouth to try and muffle his quiet moans. I leaned back to kiss him as I grinded myself in between his legs. "Sabo... Just doing this doesn't feel enough," I told him.

"That's not my fault," Sabo snapped before having to moan out again. "Shit... I'm already... Ace, you dumbass," he started complaining. I already knew what he was complaining about even though he didn't say a proper sentence. Even with some clothing material between, I could feel that he was already turned on a lot. He looked down and watched, "A-Ace-" His small moans were so cute... He glanced up at me, then his eyes widened, "ha- eh? Eh?! L-Law?"

I stared at him in confusion at what he saw. Something about a law? Was he going to lecture me about some law now? Sabo was staring at something behind me with a shocked expression, so I turned to look as well. "Ah," was all that came from my mouth when I saw what it was.

Leaning on the counter and staring at us, was a tall man who looked around the age of Sabo. Maybe older? His eye bags were some serious shit. He wore all dark colors and his skin wasn't the lightest either. His dress shirt was unbuttoned quite a lot where I could see his chest tattoo. The sleeves were also rolled up to reveal even more tattoos. There were even some on his hands that said... Death?! The hell... There was nothing bright about this person. His hair was black, his clothes were dark, his soul seemed like it could be black too... The only bright thing about this person was some of his golden earrings, then his gleaming gold eyes that were staring right at us. He held a paper bag that had Sabo's name written on it. A tired sigh left his mouth before he mumbled, "did I interrupt something?"

* * *

A/N: So uh... Some, surely, are wondering about Sab's age. Even if no one is, I am going to just... put this here just in case. I originally planned for him to be just 22, but then Law appeared and I wanted them to be able to be- ah... I can't say this . rip **WELL Sab is 24 for a specific reason** , so... yeah. Also feel like this is going a lil' uh... idk... . *sighs*


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Euh... Besides the **slight** **nsfw** this chapter kinda starts off with, I wanna just say that **this chapter did give me trouble, so** _ **it won't be a great.**_ I wasn't able to plan out this one so much, which I should have, but eh... the next chapter will be better. Either way, enjoy?

* * *

I stared up at the stranger, not moving. Who was he? Sabo was saying something about the law... "Are you the police," I ended up asking in great confusion. It went silent for a long while before I heard the man sigh and set the little baggie he was holding down on the counter.

"No, I am not. Law. That is my name. Trafalgar D. Water Law," he said as he crossed one leg over the other and leaned more onto the counter. "So Portgas D. Ace is you?"

My eyes widened, surprised that he knew my name. I never saw him before... "And how do you know my name?"

"How do you think? The guy under you complains about you constantly whenever he comes to my office... Well, seeing that you are here about to play around with him, tells me that I don't have to hear his complaining anymore, hopefully." Law rolled his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "you two can continue. He's already like that."

"Like that?" I let out a huff at how he was acting so normal even after walking into such a sight. "Sorry, Sabo. Should have listened- mn? Are you still," I mumbled. I looked up at his still reddened face. He had had his eyes shut and his head was turned away slightly. His... lower self was still quite excited feeling and maybe even more.

"G-get off of me then-" Sabo peaked his eyes a tiny bit at me and let out soft breaths. I saw his eyes glance to the side where Law was. He quickly shut his eyes again and tried pushing me away gently.

I gulped and took a deep breath before leaning down to him. He gasped quickly and shut his eyes tighter. "Did you get harder because someone is watching," I whispered to him. "Sabo," I added after. The hands that held onto my arms tightened. Sabo tensed and another gasp fled his mouth. I stared with round eyes at what just happened. Sabo slumped back and panted quickly. Did he just...

Sabo soon peaked his eyes at me and his sexual face was no longer. He seemed embarrassed and furious. I quickly backed away and put my hands in front of myself for some sort of defense. "You idiot! I told you stop, but you didn't stop. L-look what happened," he fumed as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist. "What am I to do... I don't have a change of clothes..."

I rubbed the back of my head as I watched him quietly. "I can go run home and get some for you," I quickly suggested, now starting to feel bad for what I had done. Or was it my fault? Basically, yeah. I got up and held a hand to him, "sorry, Sabo. I'll go get you some clothes."

Sabo glared at me before grabbing my hand and pulling himself up. He then just went off to the storage room and closed himself in with the slam of the door. I guess anyone would be mad... With a sigh, I turned my eyes from the door, to the one named Law.

This person said something of an office. I looked down at the little baggie on the table, then back at him, "what is that?" Sabo did say that he used to be some very bad kid... Was that some sort of drug or something? This person also looked like he was part of that kind of thing.

Law looked at me silently and said nothing for a long while. He then reached a hand up to brush his raven hair back. "Medicine," he finally replied as his hair fell loose as bangs. He glanced at the little baggie, then at me. "I am his doctor and we just happen to know each other more than a normal patient and their doctor. So, I came to give him his medicine for this month personally since he told me he ran out," he added before sighing tiredly.

"You're a doctor? Seem a bit scary to be one," I muttered. My mouth was silenced by the quick glare he sent me. "... Anyways, why does he need medicine? Is he sick? He's alright though, right," I asked him. This actually made me worry. I hoped that Sabo wasn't badly sick or anything.

"If he doesn't take these, he may get sick in some way, so... yes?" Law shut his eyes and thought before continuing. "He had some emotional problems and has been having them. Recently it has been worsening too, but it also improved. I'm guessing that you are the reason. Anyways... Usually, when he gets his jumbled thoughts, he may go off to do something stupid. Doing those stupid things may get him sick, or killed, speaking honestly. So, these are for him," he said to me. Law looked to the side, then at me. He stared for me for a long while. I wondered if he was checking me out or something.

"What," I asked him with a grunt, tired of the silence and staring. I got up and patted my clothes down to get any dirt or whatever off of me.

"Are you that special, or are you just another toy," Law asked, more to himself. I stared at him silently, trying to figure out what in the world he was saying. "What makes you so special that he wants to start a proper relationship... Or, is there even anything special and you are just a time passer?"

"What the hell are you talking about," I asked him with a low growl. I didn't like what he was saying at all. A toy? Time passer? Sabo didn't think of me as any of those... right? "He loves me. He told me that," I stated.

"Then, why does he," Law asked in reply. He took a deep breath before he turned to the door. "I'm going. I just wanted to give him these. Bye," he said simply. Without even a wave of a hand, he walked out without saying anything else.

I watched him, no... more like, I glared at him as he left. I didn't like that guy. He seemed so full of himself and was probably a jerk. Maybe he was just jealous since his raccoon eyes couldn't get him anyone or some shit. Yeah, yeah... Even so, the things he asked were already starting to bother me. I made my way over to where I usually sit and sat myself down quietly. There were many things I did not know about Sabo. I knew the tragic event, but what else? How was he in high school that he says was very bad? How about after? I knew none of his friends, until maybe now?

My body slumped onto the cold counter. I would tell him everything about me, but... What did he tell me? Am I really just a time passer? Maybe I'm just like that rich person, just better. "Someone I really love," I mumbled quietly to myself. Was my conclusion wrong? Is it not Sabo, perhaps...

"Sabo," I heard soon after what I mumbled out. My eyes widened and I sat up quickly. Sabo looked at me from the other side of the counter quietly. I wondered if he had he finished changing or whatever he did? He tilted his head to the side slightly and waited before looking away, "is who I hope the answer is."

"What? Answer to what," my stupid self responded.

I saw Sabo sigh and shake his head. "You were mumbling something. 'Someone I really love,' you said. So," Sabo explained to me.

"Sabo," I answered to him. "-Is who you hope I love... Ace... is who I hope you love," I muttered, turning my eyes downwards.

"Pardon? What are you saying... You know I do. I told you," Sabo huffed. "Why are you suddenly filled with doubt?"

I stayed quiet and didn't answer him. Instead, I asked him another set of questions. "Who was that guy? Is he just a doctor to you? What are the things you do... when you are disturbed," is what I asked to know.

Sabo didn't answer right away, which added to my doubting mind. "Law? He's an upperclassman of mine. For one year only, I guess. I was a Freshman whilst he was a Senior. I knew him decently since we were in the same little group of troublemakers. So, he isn't just a doctor to me. I guess I can consider him a friend. A distant one in a way," he answered.

"And?" I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. He wasn't going to answer the third part of what I had asked him. I guess... I wasn't close enough to him to know. Listening to the silence that he was giving me, I soon just let out a huge sigh and groan. Then, I rested myself on the counter quietly again. "At least answer me this... Are we dating, or not," I demanded.

I heard a sigh from him and then shifting of a chair. He sat down and looked at the top of my head since my face was facing down. "I don't know... You are 18, but... You are still in school. I don't want to distract you from your studies," he told me.

"You say that, but you were okay with letting me have that girlfriend. You say that, but you helped me with my homework. You say that, but... you don't mean it, do you," I listed. I looked up at him and stared. He just looked back at me with that deep blue eye of his and soon smiled.

"Street smart," Sabo suddenly said. He set an elbow on the counter and then his head on his palm. "You should focus all of those thinking skills on school," he countered.

"Don't wanna," I complained. "I can't just focus in school. Maybe you should part time and be a sub for my classes," I suggested. It was unrealistic, but whatever. It made him laugh, so it was okay to say stupid things.

"I don't have a teaching credential, so I don't think that would work," Sabo reasoned. After that, we started talking again. I forgot about that... what was his name? Low? Sure, whatever. All the doubts I had kind of just floated away when I talked to him again. He didn't seem to be lying to me and I wanted to believe that he wasn't. There were things even I did not tell him yet, so I decided it was something with time. Whether we we dating or not, was never answered. He managed to slip by it and distract me with other topics. Sabo sure knew his way with words. Either that, or I just can't focus that much at all... Though... My mind is always filled with thoughts, questions, and all that of Sabo, so did that mean the only thing- no, person- I can focus on?


	11. Chapter 10

After that, nothing much changed with the two of us. I decided not to bother with even the question of if we were dating or not. It bothered me, but I knew he wouldn't answer it fully. I sighed as I stared at the whiteboard that had a screen projected onto it. What class was I in again? I ruffled my hair in frustration. Focus, Ace! Focus!

At this moment, I had one major goal. Graduate. Once I graduate, he'll answer me properly. It's not like I wouldn't be able to graduate at this point, but a better grade would look nice to colleges. What was I doing for college anyways though… Something… A good job. I needed to get a good job to get a good pay. I can help him out-

I stared at the pencil on my desk quietly. Again, I was getting distracted by the thoughts of him. The bell soon rang and the other students all started moving. The teacher stated out the homework, then packed his things as well to go. I just sat there quietly for a while until my phone made a sound.

"Who is texting me," I mumbled as I turned to take my phone out of my bag. I looked at the screen, then sighed. Unlocking my phone, I started to reply back. In the middle of that, my phone vibrated, telling me someone was calling. I quickly picked up for some reason in panic. "Y-yo?"

"What's with that greeting? What are you doing? How has he been," she asked me. I let out a breath as I sat myself back in my chair.

"He's been good. Oh, I'm still at school. If you called any sooner, I would have had my phone taken," I replied. It was her. The poor girl that was caught in between my idiocy.

I heard a soft laugh from my phone. "I get off at the same time you do, so I message and call then," she said to me. There was silence for a bit before she began talking again. "I'm glad you have been well."

"Same- well, to you. Have you found someone better yet," I asked.

"Stop saying things like 'better,' you idiot," she sighed. We talked for some time. I had gotten up and headed out as we were talking. I forgot how long it has been. The two of us still talk and text each other, but not for the same things. We also don't meet constantly either. She hadn't found anyone else yet. I wished she did. Someone good for her… Then, she can forget about me.

I tapped the call off and looked across the street. What was I going to do today… Today, he said he was going to sleep in because he was exhausted. Is that how running your own business can be like? I shrugged and glanced at the white light, indicating to me that I can cross the street.

Now, I guess the question was what will I do today? I stepped onto the street and walked along to the other side. Should I go barge into his house? Stepping onto the sidewalk, I sighed. I definitely would if I could, but his place wasn't in a good area. Also, i only went there once, so I didn't know where that was. I should have asked him… Then again, that doesn't seem like a question he would answer to. He wouldn't want me wandering around there alone. Another sigh came from me as I made my way some where.

I took out my phone and stared at the bubbles. The contacts bubble popped when I tapped it and a full list of names came up. I scrolled down until I got to the name with no last name. "Sabo," I murmured.

I took a deep breath and opened a message to him. The chat was blank. I never messaged him before. How I knew he was not going to work today was because he told me yesterday. I see him most days and he tells me about the days he would be busy. So, I would never need to message him about it. Though… I wonder why we don't message more. What would I message him about?

My brain started to hurt, thinking of what I would message him about. I would save up all my stories of the day to tell him when I go to his shop. Then, I would think of other things to talk about or maybe he does too. We talk, talk ,talk, and talk until he tell me that it's late. I help him close down, then we say our goodbyes and head home.

I shook my head and gripped my phone as I started to tap away. "What… are you… No, no, no- Hey? Hello? Yo," I mumbled, trying to figure out how to type it out. I was just standing there, staring at my phone and talking to myself. People passing probably thought I was some weirdo… "There! Send," I exclaimed when I was done. I shoved the phone into the air and made that weird triumph pose into an awkward arm stretch.

Then what? I just waited there, checking my phone often. Did I send it to the wrong person? Is my phone on silent? I am pretty sure each time I checked and saw that he hadn't answered, I sighed sadly.

But soon enough, my phone chirped. Never have I ever took my phone out so fast. I surely may have thrown it straight out if I didn't hold it firm enough. A sweat dropped as I unlocked my phone to see the message. "Hey. I am still in bed- ah, seriously? Mn- a Pict-"

My eyes widened as I stared at the picture I was sent. It was just a picture of him peeking out of his pillow. He was wrapped well in his light blue blankets and his hair was a complete mess. Only his right eye was open, peaking at the phone, at me… basically.

He looked so… angelic, but… I tapped the picture and made it a bit bigger. Then, I quickly sent a message back. He looked sick! Was that why he told me that he couldn't come? After that message, I just brought the phone up to my ear and listened to the little song he set as his waiting tone. "Cute," I thought out loud.

I shook my head as I heard him pick up. It was quiet for a few, then he started mumbling, "don't just call me… It scared me." He huffed and complained more. I smiled and chuckled, which he heard. He then fumed at me laughing at him.

"Hey, tell me your address. You're sick, aren't you? I'll go over and-"

"I have everything. You don't have to come here," he interrupted. "Thank you for your princely kindness, but I don't need it…"

I frowned and grumbled a reply, "if you don't tell me, I'll go by memory. I may get lost and get atta-"

Once again he interrupted, but with a address. "Don't you dare get lost… You better get here to let me see you," he murmured before hanging up.

I moved the phone in front of me and hummed, pleased with how he reacted. Honestly, I didn't expect him to ever give me his address, but whatever. I got it and that was all that mattered. I looked around and trotted off to find the nearest pharmacy. He maybe had the things, but… just in case.

 **.**

I never really got too sick, so I never had to use a bunch, but… Luffy got sick a lot at one point. Because of that, I would always have to run to the pharmacy to get his medicine. Sometimes to the hospital… Now, I know where most of the medical things are around here. I tilted a box of medicine with a finger as my eyes scanned the others. Nowadays, Luffy has been amazingly healthy. He would run around like nothing happened in the past. I felt a smile cross my face as I thought about my annoying little brother.

"This should be good… Hm, maybe I should get some cough drops? It was only a picture," I mumbled to myself. I don't really know what is wrong with him. It looked like a cold, going to a fever. On the call, he did cough slightly. I crossed my arms and thought as I set my chin on the edge of the medicine box I was holding.

Eventually, I decided to get some severe cold medicine, normal cold medicine, cough drops, a mask, then those things you put on your forehead to cool a fever down. I gathered my things and went to check out. I used to have to fake my age for these things or… steal them. Well, I wasn't really stealing them. I left the proper amount, but because I was too young, I bolted with the goods. I took out my driver license and showed the cashier before putting that away and giving them my credit card.

Yeah, I had a license to drive. Though, I never drove. A car was too expensive for us. Also, around here, you don't' really need a car. All you need is a pair of legs. You can get a bike or something if you want, but why not just walk. I don't know. When the cashier handed me my bag of things, I gave them a thanks and took the bag as I turned to leave.

I looked down at my phone and typed in the address Sabo had told me. Of course, I would be using a GPS. It was easier that way. I hummed as I waited for the directions to load and looked over the things that I had bought. It should be everything. I also bought a small box of tea. He definitely had some, but I didn't know if they were ready-made bags, or he made them himself, which was probably the case.

Once the GPS found the way, I started making my way there. It said it would take around 19 minutes to get there. I sighed at the time. He definitely did not live near. It wasn't horribly far, but… It was far, to me.

 **.**

It took even longer than the GPS had stated. I had gotten a bit lost on some of the directions, but I ended up in the right place. Stepping up the stairs, I looked at the numbers that were by the doors to find the one he gave me. For some reason, I felt myself getting a bit nervous. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I had been to his house before, yet… Getting to the door, I shook my head and raised my hand to knock on the door.

"Hey… That isn't my door, you idiot," I heard Sabo say. I quickly turned and looked at the tall blond who was leaning against his door's frame.

"Eh- ah, really? I must have remembered wrong," I said before I hurried over to him. "Hey, I got here though, right?"

Sabo stared at me silently. He seemed angry. I looked up at him and tried to grin, not sure what to do. Before I could do anything, Sabo turned to walk into his home, mumbling things that were inaudible. I quickly followed after him and shut, then locked, the door behind us.

"Sabo? Are you angry? Hey… I got here fine, didn't I," I reasoned as I took off my shoes before stepping in deeper. He didn't reply. I sighed and wandered into the living room, setting the bag of things down on the couch. "Come on, Sabo… Don't be like that. Nothing bad happened-"

"You took so long!" Sabo looked back at me and chewed his lips together. "You took… so long," he told me again more softly. He turned away and coughed harshly into his hand.

I only watched and listened until I heard him coughing. "Sabo- Are you alright? Lie down. We can talk about this when you do, okay? It's better that way," I said to him in worry. I got up and walked over to him to take push him gently towards his bedroom. Sabo didn't object. He just wobbled over to his bed and crawled in. then, he tugged the blanket and covered himself and just laid there quietly. I sighed and watched him for some time.

Seeing that he wasn't going to do anything else, "I turned to go get the medicine and cough drops. Oh, the forehead thing too. When I came back, he was still there in the same position. I sat myself on the edge of the bed and set the things down on the bedside table.

"Sabo… Hey. Did you eat any medicine? I got you some," I said quietly. "I also need to put this on your forehead. It'll help a bit," I added. The blond puff that was peeking out of the blankets didn't move or make a sound. "Sabo… You have to get better. Come on," I urged as I took the blanket and carefully pulled it away. "Sabo-"

Under the blankets, he was there, obviously but… He was there sniffling and trying to pull the blanket back over his reddened face. Was he crying? Sabo bit onto the blanket and shut his eyes tightly.

"Hey- Sabo. Don't bite that," I said. "Sabo- Sabo. It's okay. Why are you crying? It's okay," I comforted. Then, all of a sudden, my wrist was grabbed and I was tossed over and onto the bed. It was so quick, I had no idea what had really happened. All I knew now was that Sabo was hugging me close and crying. I blinked in confusion and looked down at the blond puff that was burrowing into my chest. "S-Sabo? What-"

"... worried," I heard. He hugged me tighter and rubbed his head on my chest. "I thought… I thought maybe- something happened and- I was worried…"

"Sabo… but- I'm fine! See? I'm right here! I just took a bit long because I never came here before on my own, you see," I told him. He just sniffled and kept his hold on me. A sigh came from me again and I carefully patted his soft blond hair. I didn't take that long… but I guess to Sabo, it was long enough to get worried. Even though I hated seeing him like this, knowing that he worried about me was kind of… nice. Soon, the soft sniffles stopped and the room went quiet. "Sabo? Did you fall asleep… You didn't even eat your medicine yet," I mumbled.

I didn't wake him though. Instead, I just let it slide and stayed there with him. I wonder if I would get sick… Oh well. I kissed the top of his head and then stared at nothing. Lucky… Today was Friday. I can stay. I smiled and hummed a soft tune, happy with the timing. If I got sick, I wonder if Sabo would come to take care of me… I looked down at the puff and thought. A lot of things went through my mind as I laid there. Even when I fell asleep, I was thinking and thinking of this person I now held.


End file.
